From a Yellow Mini to a Castle
by Krysawyr
Summary: Merlin had lived several lives since Arthur's death, he'd soon decided the dragon had lied about Arthur's return. And no matter what, Merlin couldn't join Arthur in death. The closest he ever got to seeing his king was drugs, and now that he was addicted, of course Arthur would return. After some dreams about some Harry Potter, Merlin and Arthur found Hogwarts and the Marauders.
1. Chapter 1

Cathal lay back on his bright yellow car inhaling deeply he pulled the smoke from his joint into his greedy mouth. His ratty old clothes stuck to his sweaty skin as the heat of the engine warmed him up, he wore a coat, a red sweatshirt, a light blue flannel shirt, and a yellow shirt with some swirly line designs, his pants were baggy and old, and his shoes were worn and you could just see some of the white peeking through the dirt. He put his green hat on over his large ears to try and block out some of what his 'friend' was babbling on about. He had never felt so empty before. He felt as though he was missing something. Ever since his king died, life had been a blur. He lost his will to live, will to age. Drugs started as a distraction that grew into a habit, and from that an addiction. And at the weakened state he was in, he couldn't continue tricking the O'Regans into taking him in, regardless of his strong magic.  
"Cathal!" His "friend" yelled pushing him off the hood. He stumbled to his feet, looking around for a threat, a cop, or his dealer maybe, but saw no such thing. "Look at this jackass!" He laughed, Cathal forced his eyes to focus on a young man stumbling about on the beach, clad in Arthurian armour.  
"Merlin!" The man screamed, apparently looking for someone. Cathal's blood stopped pumping for a second.  
"'e's higher than yee!" His 'friend' said. Cathal handed him his joint and climbed the railing to meet the man on the sand.  
"Arthur?" He asked, he couldn't believe it, he hadn't heard the name 'Merlin' in decades, centuries even.  
"Merlin, you clotpoll!" His king said staggering up to him, still clad in full armour. His tattered red cape fluttering in the wind, chain mail over his torso and thick metal plates over his right arm. Cathal could see the King's red shirt under his armour, and his brown pants ripped slightly, partially covering his worn boots, and the ornate gauntlet on his right hand was a strap away from falling off. But despite his ragged state, he still looked like the king they'd always known he'd be.  
"That's... that's my word." Cathal breathed, staring at the man in surprise and amazement.  
"And it still suits you." Arthur said with a smile, they headed back up into the car park, "Where are we?" He asked, his left hand subconsciously drifting to his sword, Excalibur as he noticed Cathal's 'friend.'  
"Dublin." Cathal said, still amazed that his king was alive again. 'In Albion's time of need.' Kilgharrah had said.  
"Who's yare mate thare Cathal?" Cathal's 'friend' asked  
"Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot." Arthur said with a smile. The young man started laughing,  
"What are yee on?" He asked  
"Fuck off." Cathal said  
"Excuse me?" His smile faded  
"Yee heard me, git!" Cathal said, the man narrowed his eyes,  
"Im the reason your dealer isn't here, giving you shit." He said, Cathal continued staring him down. The young man turned and walked off.  
"Merlin, who's Cathal?"  
"I am." Cathal/Merlin mumbled, "It's a long story." He said.  
"Do share." Arthur demanded.  
"Well, what do you remember?"  
"Morgana had an army, and there was... lightning... sorcery... Mordred... Mordred cut me down... and..." He said.  
"Anything else?" Cathal/Merlin asked.  
"Uh... I awoke in a lake..." Arthur said scratching the back of his head.  
"...well maybe I can do this right this time." Cathal/Merlin said, stretching his fingers. Last Last time he'd told Arthur of his magic, the man freaked out. "Sit down."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Sit down."  
"Need I remind you I am your king?"  
"There isn't a king anymore..." he said brushing the statement off with a wave, "There is a queen." He added as an afterthought.  
"Gwen?"  
"Elizabeth II."  
"Who?" Arthur asked as Cathal/Merlin pushed him onto the bench.  
"Just sit, you'll understand everything in minute." He put his hands on Arthur's head.  
"Merlin-"  
"Just a second Arthur." Cathal/Merlin said, muttering a few words. Arthur's mind was suddenly sent through the entirety of Merlin's incredibly long life, well minus the last 2 decades, he really hadn't been at his best lately. Arthur woke from it with a jolt.  
"Merlin! You're! Why didn't you tell me!?"  
"you'd have had to execute me." Cathal/Merlin muttered, fumbling with his ratty clothes.  
"You have Magic!" Arthur said  
"I was born with it." He said defensively, then smiled nervously.  
"A sorcerer! My servant, under the nose of Uther." He said "and the last Dragonlord!... I'm sorry about your father."  
"It's alright, I'm sorry about yours."  
"Wasn't your fault."  
"Neither was mine..."  
"So you're Emrys."  
"Ya." He smiled a little.  
"My manservant is the most powerful sorcerer of all time!"  
"Was."  
"Hm?"  
"I'm not at my best now." He mumbled.  
"Why-?"  
"Don't worry about it." He said. There was a silence.  
"So, have you a... a flat was it?" Arthur asked finally, having learned about current times through Merlin's experiences. And he figured it'd be good to change the subject.  
"It is... called that, but... I, uh, I live here." Apparently Arthur was wrong.  
"In the... car park?"  
"Yeah, ahm... in my cer."  
" _Mer_ lin!" Arthur said with a chuckle, "you always have been a bit daft." Merlin smiled. He had really missed Arthur. "You never explained why he called you Cathal."  
"I used Magic to make myself a child, grew up with a family, they named me Cathal."  
"Why don't you live with them?" Arthur asked. Cathal/Merlin looked off into the sea,  
"The father doesn't like me anymore."  
"He found out?"  
"No, I did something wrong."  
"What?"  
"It's not important, what's important is figuring out why you've been reborn."  
"Merlin..."  
"What?"  
"Everything you've done for me..." Arthur said looking out towards the sea,"I... thank you."  
"What's that?" Merlin asked, Arthur looked over.  
"You heard me." He said pushing him playfully. They both laughed.  
"It's getting late." Merlin said.  
"Where are you sleeping?" Arthur asked. Merlin pointed to the little yellow car. "You'd better be joking!" Merlin smiled slightly.  
"Sorry." He said, then standing up he fell back into his role of Arthur's manservant. He figured the man could use some familiarity in all this, plus he was born to serve Arthur. Taking off the man's armour so that he was just in his red tunic and brown trousers, he put the armour in the boot. Leaving him with his sword, since he knew he wouldn't take putting it away very well.  
"How did you find me?" Merlin asked Arthur.  
"I'm the best tracker among the knights." Arthur declared, following him to the car as he tightened his belt.  
"I'm not a deer." Merlin pouted jokingly.  
"No... the truth is, something was pulling me this way." Arthur told him. They climbed into the car.

* * *

Cathal/Merlin woke around 7 AM, the wind blowing freezing air through the broken window, the plastic flapping in his face. Sitting up he grabbed his bag of weed and rolled a joint. Lighting up he sat back and with a sigh he reached for the radio.  
"Gods, Merlin, what is that smell!?" A voice asked. Merlin sprung to his feet in surprise, or rather sat up and hit his head on the roof.  
"Arthur!" He said, so it hadn't been a dream!  
"Merlin!"  
"Right, sorry Sire." He reached for the door handle. "I'll get out-"  
"Cathal O'Regan!" He stopped short.  
"Shit." He muttered  
"Merlin who's that?" Arthur asked  
"...a friend." Suddenly two hands reached in the car and ripped him out.  
"I'll get the money!" He said as he was pulled out.  
"Ya say that every time, Cathal, when's it coming?" Frank growled, holding him against the car.  
"I-" bam! The dealer punched him in the face. Again, and again. Finally Arthur got out of the car.  
"Put him down!" He growled, holding out his sword.  
"Arthur, get back in the car."  
"Yeah Arthur, yare boyfriend and me self are just doing some business." Frank smiled  
"Leave him alone." Arthur growled, it'd have been quite threatening if he didn't have a cowlick sticking out the side of his head. Frank rolled his eyes and slammed Cathal/Merlin against the car. Arthur flew forward, knocking Frank down, his two guys grabbed Arthur and Frank stood up, going to punch him. Cathal/Merlin, stumbled up.  
"Wáce ierlic." He growled and his blue eyes flashed golden sending the man flying backwards. The two men let go of Arthur in shock. "I'll get the money." Merlin said angrily. Frank and his gang scrambled up and made for their car. Once they drove off, Merlin relaxed a bit, "been wanting to do that for years." He muttered.  
"Who were they?" Arthur asked  
"Idiots, we should get back to sleep." He didn't want to admit they were his drug dealers.  
"I can't sleep after that."  
"Then we should begin our trip to Albion." Merlin said, "...I don't think I've enough petrol."

* * *

Petrol wasn't the biggest problem since they didn't have enough money to cross the Irish Sea.  
"What do we do?" Arthur groaned, staring out across the sea. Merlin pulled out the map.  
"Ahm... we can go to Rosslare Harbour, I might be strong enough to get us across to Wales down thare." Merlin said biting his lip. Arthur looked at it.  
"Can you get us across there?" He asked.  
"Yare right, we should go to Bangor." Merlin said fiddling nervously. He didn't really want to go North.  
"how about, uh Cushendall to... this Kintyre." It was a better plan, but it meant driving through Belfast.  
"Fine, sure, show me up." Merlin grumbled, if they got going now they'd be able to drive through while it was light out.  
"What's wrong?" Arthur asked  
"Nothing." Merlin grumbled, he pulled out a joint and lit up. Almost instantly calming down. He hated being hooked on this stuff now that Arthur was back.  
"What is that?" Arthur asked.  
"Ahm... cannabis..." Merlin said quietly.  
"you- Merlin!" Arthur said. He'd heard from Merlin's memories that that was a drug and that drugs were bad.  
"Don't worry about it, Arthur." Merlin said.  
"Well, you can't drive now!" He said. Climbing over his friend.  
"Oi! Arthur!"  
"I'm driving!"  
"You can't drive!"  
"You can't stop me!"  
"I can too!"  
"I am your king." Arthur smirked. Merlin rolled his eyes and rolled down the window. He'd shifted over to the left, allowing Arthur to sit in the driver's seat.  
"Very well, _Sire_." He said sarcastically. Arthur figured it out rather quickly, and they were soon on the M1 motorway to the border.  
"wake me when we get to the border." Merlin said snuffing the joint out and leaning back in his seat. Arthur watched as his manservant's breathing slowed to a harsh buzzing as his lungs struggled to breathe. Then he turned to the road.  
This was all too much. He was glad his servant wasn't talking his ear off for once. He could use the silence for some reflecting.  
He was a little frustrated they were headed back to Albion after all the work it too for him to get from Avalon to Dublin. It'd been around 4 centuries since he'd last walked the Earth. He suddenly realized. It really hadn't hit him until then. The memories Merlin gave him made him feel like he'd been there the whole time. He was glad for it really, because instead of outwardly freaking out about the cars and buildings, and people's strange garb, he did it all in his head. He looked at his manservant – his friend and sighed, Merlin hadn't looked like this in his memories. He looked frail, broken even, now, and in all the memories Merlin had been in Wales. Arthur wondered if his friend had finally given up hope of his return and moved away. In the memories Merlin walked past Avalon everyday, sometimes disguised in his old age, sometimes as himself. Merlin was a sorcerer, Arthur remembered... and he hid it all these years from everyone. Almost no one knew he was the one who saved Arthur all those times. Arthur was amazed by his modesty, and bravery.  
"HARRY!" Merlin screamed, suddenly waking up and slamming his head on the roof of the car, sweat posting down his face. Arthur nearly swerved off the road. He looked warily at his friend. He didn't remember any Harry's in the memories.  
"Who's Harry?"  
"I... I don't know..." Merlin mumbled, obviously shaken. He looked at the road. "Pull over."  
"What?"  
"We're near the border." He said,  
"How do we cross?"  
"I'm going to hide the car." Merlin said  
"What? How?"  
"I'm going to use Magic, Arthur." He said rolling his eyes and getting out of the car. He waited for a bus to go by, then got to work, "Líefan unlytel ierre éagmist swelc wæfergeornness." [Allow no wondering eyes such sights] He muttered, he could tell Arthur was watching him from inside the car, apparently trusting him enough to believe he wouldn't blow it up. Arthur was amazed by the way he did magic. A shiver went down his spine when he saw his eyes flash amber. He couldn't believe this was the same Merlin as his clumsy manservant, then Merlin walked straight into the car. Arthur chuckled, ok maybe he could believe it. He opened the passenger side door.  
"Forget where the car was?" He snickered  
"Belt up!" Merlin pouted sitting down.  
"I was going to ask if it worked..." Arthur said  
"Just drive you clotpoll!" Merlin smiled. Arthur smiled back and started the engine back up.

* * *

It was about 10:00 in the morning when they got to Cushendall.  
"We'd better wait until nightfall to get across." Merlin said.  
"can't you just make it invisible again?"  
"Well which would you rather? Be invisible on the bottom of the sea, or visible on the top?" He asked.  
"Can't you do both? You're supposed to be Emrys!"  
"...I'm not at my best now." Merlin mumbled.  
"Well why the hell not?"  
"I... ahm... drugs..."  
"Merlin!"  
"Sorry."

* * *

They hung around town for the majority of the day, not doing much. And since they'd already done all their catching up, they found themselves sitting silently in a coffee shop until sundown. Well silently after Arthur stopped whining about having to leave his sword in the boot.  
"Well that was a productive day." Arthur said sarcastically. Merlin smiled as they headed towards the car.  
"I don't know, after all that running around I did for you in Camelot, I'd welcome any unproductive breaks." Arthur pushed him playfully.  
"We should take a nap before we head over." Merlin said climbing into the car.  
"Sounds good." Arthur said.

* * *

Merlin woke up a little while later, and looking over at Arthur he decided he was asleep enough. Taking a needle from the glove box he filled it and opened the door. Walking to a bench he took off his shoe and sock injecting between his toes.  
"What are you doing?" Arthur asked walking up to him.  
"Go back to the car Arthur." Merlin mumbled not looking up at his king.  
"Is that more drugs?" He asked, looking down at his manservant.  
"Go back to the car, Arthur." The other repeated  
"You'd think all the sneaking about you did in Camelot would've made you an expert by now." He said sitting down next to him.  
"It's been awhile." Merlin muttered.  
"Merlin, you have to stop this." He said.  
"I can't, Arthur, you don't understand."  
"I'm not one to beg a man, especially if that man is a servant- the worse servant at that, but Merlin, please-"  
"Don't waste your breath Arthur." Merlin mumbled, still refusing eye contact.  
"Why Merlin?" Arthur asked quietly  
"I... everyone died, Arthur, Kilgharrah said you'd be back, and I believed him, but there have been so many times when Albion was in need!" Merlin said, "Horrible things have happened! 1066, we were taken by foreigners, 1208 everyone was sure they were going to hell, 1316 there was cannibalism, cannibalism Arthur! 1348 the Black Plague, there were 2 world wars! England was bombed 57 nights in a row in the second one! Why didn't you come back those times?" Merlin asked, "I gave up, Arthur, I left Avalon after that, if you didn't come back then, you never would." He said gripping the needle. Arthur carefully took the needle from his hand and capped it.  
"Merlin-" he started, but the younger man had broken down and was leaning into Arthur's chest. His heavily drugged state messing with his emotions.  
"I'm here now, Merlin." He said quietly, rubbing his manservent's back.  
"I know..." Merlin mumbled, "I know." Arthur stood up.  
"I'm tired we gotta get to sleep of we're going to cross the channel." He said.  
"It might be best to go now." Merlin said with a yawn.  
"No way, you're way too tired." Arthur said. There was a clang behind them. Merlin stood up despite the lack of shoe on his right foot.  
"Who's there?" He called there was another clang.  
"Declare yourself!" Arthur said, suddenly there was a rock flying at his head. It hit him sending him stumbling back. A man walked out of the nearby woods. A druggie. Merlin stood between him and Arthur, but the heroin was really kicking in now. He stumbled, and when the man threw a rock at him, he fell down.  
The man had a knife now, and he was making his way over to them. Merlin's head was swimming, he held his hand out.  
"Swefn." He whispered, but was too weak, and collapsed. Arthur clenched his fists. He was in too much pain to think straight.  
"Swefn!" He said, Suddenly his eyes flashed gold and the man passed out. The sudden exertion of power caused the young man to fall to his knees.  
"Arthur..." Merlin gasped  
"I-" the former King of Camelot stuttered.  
"You, you have Magic!" The worlock breathed, pushing himself up.  
"What? No I don't!" Arthur said, "I can't!"  
"Think about it!" Merlin smiled, "Morgana had it, and she is your sister!"  
"Traits don't get passed from sister to brother!"  
"No... but they do from father to son!"  
"Uther..?" Merlin smiled  
"No way!" Arthur laughed.  
"Ironic." His friend punched his knee playfully, "I'm gonna sleep too..." he trailed off.  
Arthur rolled his eyes and pulled the younger man to his feet and into the car, and headed to the other side. Climbing in he fumbled with the lock. Finally figuring out how to lock it, he accidentally hit the lights on. After nearly breaking the light in surprise, he decided to have a look around. He found a lot of burned up joints and a few broken needles along with some random magazines that Arthur knew were whoever that guy Merlin had been with earlier (partly because the name written in them wasn't Cathal or Merlin, and partly because Merlin hadn't changed enough to like that kind of magazine). He was nearly done looking through his friend's stuff when he came across a book. It was worn and Arthur recognized it as the book Gaius had given Merlin in the memories. He looked over at his friend. He was still sleeping deeply, smiling slightly now that he'd found a position that allowed his lungs some air. Arthur opened the book and shivered, he could feel the ancient magic around it.  
He'd gotten halfway through it, committing everything to memory, when Merlin woke with a start.  
"Arthur!" He said, eyes full of heart stopping sadness and loneliness.  
"Yes?" Arthur said nervously.  
"You're alive!" Merlin whispered  
"Yeah..?"  
"...darn, I was hoping I'd get a few more centuries of peace before I had to put up with you again." Arthur pulled him over, giving him a nuggie. "Hey!"  
"We should get going _Mer_ lin." He smiled, as his friend tried to escape his grasp.  
"Okey, drive down to the dock and don't stop." Merlin said, his eyes were back in focus now, or as focused as Arthur had seen in this new existence. They always seemed to have a fogginess them, like a mix between having seen too much and knowing to many bad things.  
"You didn't show me everything did you?" Arthur asked.  
"Just enough for you to see Magic isn't all bad." Merlin said, "all day so you wouldn't freak out when you saw a car."  
"I am still freaking out about the car." Arthur said, "goes too fast."  
"Oh you should see when I drive." Merlin said, smiling one of those giant ear to giant ear smiles of his.  
"Oh, that's alright." He said, "could you imagine what my father would say?"  
"'Sorcery!'" Merlin said putting on a British accent. Arthur laughed.  
"You know, you do sound different." do Arthur realized, "does everyone sound that funny now?"  
"Hey!" Merlin said,  
"Well do they?"  
"I have an Irish accent now, you have a British one." Merlin said rolling his eyes.  
"Why?"  
"I've lived a lifetime in Ireland." Merlin said, "drive straight in now."  
"You sure?" Arthur asked  
"Ahm...you can swim right?" Merlin asked  
"What!?" His friend asked, looking at him, terrified  
"I'm joking." Merlin laughed. Arthur gave him a wary look then hit the gas and drove off the edge of the dock. "Astyre!" Merlin said and they began to float across and Arthur took the keys out.  
"I'm going to sleep." Arthur said  
"Goodnight Sire." Merlin smiled.  
"Goodnight Merlin" Arthur sighed, and shifted in his seat. "How the hell do you live in this thing, it's impossible to sleep!" Merlin chuckled, "shut up _Mer_ lin!"  
"Did you need a bedtime story?"  
"Shut up!" Merlin smiled again. "Merlin, I can hear you smiling, it isn't funny!"  
"No, you're right Sire, it really is horrible for me to have forced his majesty to sleep anywhere but a four postered bed." Arthur threw a magazine at him. "Oi, Arthur, this is what you've been reading!? I can't sleep for four seconds before you get the porn out!"  
"Merlin! I am trying to sleep!"  
"sorry Sire."

* * *

The next morning they both woke to the car hitting land.  
"You fell asleep!?" Arthur yelled  
"Yeah?" Merlin said slowly.  
"We could've sunk!" Arthur said throwing his arms up. Merlin rolled his eyes,  
"Figures... I don't get a thank you Merlin for getting us across the sea in a bloody car!" Arthur rolled his eyes and started the car back up. They found a road soon enough and drove though the Scottish countryside.  
"This would look so much nicer without the roads."  
"If you really want we could probably get horses..." Merlin said, he knew it was tough getting used to the new ways, he was lucky since he lived through the transition from horse to car.  
"If I was supposed to be called back in Albion's time of need, I think we should hurry, and cars are faster." Arthur said.  
"Good idea." Merlin nodded, "do you want me to drive?" He asked.  
"Uh, sure." Arthur said, pulling over, and getting out. They traded sides and got back on the road. Arthur went back to reading the book Gaius had given Merlin all those centuries ago.  
"It's quite in depth isn't it?" Merlin asked.  
"Definitely." Arthur nodded reading up on healing spells and charms. "Have you memorized it all?"  
"I've been alive 15 centuries, I think I'd find the time at some point."  
"Did you keep it because-?"  
"I kept as much as I could from Camelot." He interrupted, not wanting to be reminded of dead friends, his eyes focused on the road. "Cathal's father hated it." Arthur looked back at the book. "One of the reasons I kept it." Arthur chuckled.  
About an hour later Arthur finished the book.  
"Merlin." He said, "this is north."  
"I'm following my gut." Merlin said  
"What?"  
"Like in the impassable forest."  
"We haven't got time."  
"if it's nothing I'll cast a spell and speed up the car."  
"This is a bad idea." Arthur said, and just then there was a loud thump on top of the car, and the roof caved in.  
"What the heck?" Arthur yelled  
"You jinxed us!" Merlin said, watching the ground shrink below them  
"What?" The king asked  
"I think we're flying." The worlock said, and tried looking up, but the car was too warped to see up.  
They sat in the car for about an hour trying to figure out what to do, when they saw a large black castle out the broken windshield. They the realized they were losing altitude.  
"We have to jump when we get low enough."  
"We can't leave Excalibur." Merlin said  
"Merlin, it's a sword, we can get another!"  
"I promised Kilgharrah!" Merlin said  
"Fine, fine, can you get to the boot?" Arthur asked.  
"Atot-oilg, a chomlae." Merlin said, blowing away the wall between the passenger compartment to the boot. Arthur scrambled back, pulling his armour on and tossing Excalibur at Merlin. The servant quickly strapped and buckled his King's armour, and slid the sword into his belt. "Ready?"  
"Ready." They looked down, it was close enough,  
"Tósprinhe!" Merlin hissed and the doors exploded off, each flying off a few feet either way. Merlin grabbed the book Arthur had been reading and they jumped, and landing clumsily, sprinted toward the castle, not looking back.  
They flew out of the forest into a large field. The castle stood at a little ways away, next to a large lake. They ran towards it. Suddenly a partially crushed yellow car flew out of nowhere, nearly hitting them. They turned around. There was a giant white dragon.  
"Arthur, get to the citadel!" Merlin said, backing up slowly, the dragon breathed a flume of fire at them.  
"Scildan!" Merlin said, holding his hand out. Arthur pulled out his sword.  
"Nun de ge dei s'eikein kai emois epe'essin hepesthai!" Merlin shouted, the dragon came to a halt, landing in the clearing, "s'enthend' apokhorein nun epello-o-o!" He said and the dragon flew off.  
"That. Was. Awesome!" Arthur whispered. Merlin smiled.  
"Cheers." He said. And with that they headed up to the castle.  
"What is this place?" Arthur whispered as they walked in.  
"I'm not sure, but it's full of magic." Merlin said.  
"Do you think anyone lives here?" Arthur asked  
"People don't really live in castles anymore." His friend muttered, but couldn't help but notice the lit torches lining the walls. as they got farther along they came across some paintings.  
"They're moving..." Arthur breathed, "how?"  
"What are you two? Muggles?" One of the portraits said rolling its eyes. Arthur jumped backwards. Merlin bit his fingernails.  
"Arthur." He muttered, Arthur looked over. Merlin gestured for him to come over. "There are people in this castle." He said, "...they can't know who we really are." He said  
"Why not?"  
"We're 15 centuries old!"  
"Right."  
"So to anyone you're Arthur... James... and I'm Cathal O'Regan, got it?"  
"Mer- Cathal, I never thought you to be a strategist."  
"Nor a sorcerer." Merlin laughed, "you really suck at this whole figuring things out." He said  
"Shut up _Mer_ \- Cathal." Merlin smiled.  
"What kingdom is this?" Arthur asked the painting. He just laughed.  
"A better question might be, who's in charge here." Merlin said  
"Albus Dumbledore is the headmaster." A voice called. They looked around.  
"Where might we find him?" Arthur asked  
"In the great hall." The voice said, "It's suppertime."  
They thanked the voice and headed off, the layout was similar to Camelot so Merlin quickly found a servant's passage and they ended up in the great hall quick enough. When they walked in they were met with a sight. The room was full of children, from 11 to 18 as well as a few adults sitting in the front where one would expect a throne or two.  
"They've got Druid garb." Merlin whispered to Arthur, who was too busy staring at the thousands of floating candles.  
"How are they floating?" He muttered.  
A whisper went through the crowd. "Muggles!" The muttered. There was that word again. Arthur looked at Merlin hoping he might know what it meant, but the confused look he had showed he didn't know.  
"Stupify." One of the adults said pointing a stick at them.  
"Scildan." Merlin hissed, causing the spell to rebound, hitting one of the kids nearby in the face, knocking him out.  
"Did you just do hand magic?" The teacher who'd tried to Stupify them asked, aghast.  
"Nope, I'm a Muddle." Merlin said straightening his green hat.  
"Please, M- Cathal's way too daft to be a sorcerer!" Arthur laughed.  
"Hey!" Merlin pouted  
"How did you get in?" An woman asked  
"Walked in the door." Arthur said, "ridiculously easy, I expected a guard or two."  
"What is your business here?" An old man with half moon spectacles and a long white beard (somewhat like the one Merlin had with the aging spell) said.  
"We've come to speak with Albus Dumbledore." Arthur declared.  
"That would be me." The old man said.  
"All we ask for is a place to stay, as a dragon destroyed my serv-friend's steed."  
"What?" A man next to Albus Dumbledore asked.  
"A dragon destroyed my _car_ " Merlin corrected.  
"Car! You are muggles!"  
"Nonsense Minerva! They couldn't be here if they were." Dumbledore smiled eyes twinkling behind his spectacles. "What we have here is a pair of undocumented wizards."  
"Nope." Merlin said, "definitely not."  
"M- Cathal, I don't think they're going to kill us." Arthur said quietly.  
"How do you know that?"  
"Who cares we could take them."  
"There's too many." Merlin replied nervously.  
"You worry too much." Arthur said, "we are in fact sorcerers." He said, "and Cathal here's -"  
"-practiced at hand magic!" Merlin jumped in knowing he was about to say he was a Dragonlord. "We both are, we can get out of yare hair if ye want." He said quickly  
"Nonsense!" Dumbledore smiled, "please sit, eat." They looked at eachother then at the rest of the room, Merlin nearly slunk back down the servant passage, but Arthur pushed him towards a table.


	2. Chapter 2

Two boys were waving them over. One had long black hair and mischievous grey eyes, the other had messy black hair and hazel spectacled eyes. They both wore black robes with red and gold lining the lipel.  
"Sit with us!" The spectacled one shouted. Arthur walked over and sat with a smile. Merlin came over move cautiously.  
"Sit down Cathal, and calm down will you?"  
"I'm James and he's Sirius!" The crazy haired boy smiled, the other made a serious face. "And this is Peter and Remus." James said, pointing to a pudgy blond boy to Arthur's left and a very skinny scar faced boy reading a book ot Merlin's right.  
"Remus is the resident killjoy." Sirius smiled.  
"I'm Arthur and he's Cathal." Arthur said nodding to Merlin, who was fumbling with his pockets. He wore a pair of green and black fingerless gloves and a black jacket now, Arthur hadn't noticed him grab them as they jumped from the car. Arthur realized how out of place he looked, in his armour around all the soft robes, not that Merlin looked any better, he was like a time traveler or something.  
"You going to eat anything?" James asked  
"Er... yeah, where're the servants?" Arthur asked. They laughed,  
"The house elves are in the kitchen, the food appears as you call for it."  
"Whay?"  
"Like this." James said, "chocolate frog." He said and suddenly there was a brown frog hopping around the table. "Oi, someone catch my frog!" He said, Remus rolled his eyes and snatched it up as it hopped past. He plucked the back legs off and tossed to back to James.  
"Remus has a thing for chocolate." Sirius teased.  
"He can catch even the quickest frog." James nodded, eating the rest of the frog.  
"Chicken." Arthur said, and as one appeared he dug in, happy to finally have a full meal. Merlin looked slightly guilty when he realized that was why his king was eating so fast.  
"We haven't eaten in a while." He said excusing his king.  
"Mead!" Arthur said, and reached for his drink, his face s  
Scrunched up when he took a sip. "This is sweet."  
"It's butterbeer, they don't let us have alcohol." James said, obviously unhappy about it. Arthur pouted. Merlin rolled his eyes and waved his hand over the cup, which ring something. Arthur smiled and took a sip, then smiled.  
"Did you just turn it to mead?" Sirius whispered excitedly. Merlin shrugged.  
"You don't need a wand?" Remus asked, suddenly talking.  
"Ahm..." Merlin said looking at him nervously,  
"is that not normal anymore?" Arthur asked  
"Normal? It takes years to perfect!" Remus said  
"Well I've been practicing." He shrugged.  
"Practicing?" Remus said, " _Dumbledore_ can only do it for a few spells."  
"Remus, stop nerding out already!" Sirius laughed. Arthur handed Merlin a drumstick.  
"Thank you si- er, Arthur."  
"Are you guys going to stay?" Peter asked  
"Stay?" Arthur asked  
"Yeah! Are you going to stay here?" Peter smiled  
"Where exactly are we?" Arthur asked  
"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." James and Sirius said in unison.  
"A school for Magic?" Merlin asked.  
"No way!"  
"How haven't you heard of us?" Remus asked, "you are Wizards, right?"  
"We both have magic" Arthur nodded.  
"You were supposed to get a letter when you were 10 or 11." The boy said. Well of course they never got a letter, the founders of the school hadn't been alive when they were 10. "Where are you from?"  
"I'm Irish, he's Welsh" Merlin said  
"Explains his ridiculous accent doesn't it?" Arthur smirked. Merlin pushed him, Arthur pushed back nearly knocking Merlin down. The boys were laughing, all except Remus and Merlin. Remus went back to reading.  
"Is the school just for Scotland?" Merlin asked.  
"Nope, I'm Welsh, Sirius and James are English, and Peter's Scottish." Remus said.  
"Weird." James said.

* * *

They finished supper soon after and Dumbledore called them to his office.  
"What did you wish to speak with me about?" He asked.  
"We are meant to protect The United Kingdom from possible threats." Merlin said, "we've been lead here." He said.  
"We're not sure why yet." Arthur said  
"I see... well you're welcome to stay... as long as you don't hurt any of my students." He said.  
"We have no intention of hurting anyone." Merlin said. Dumbledore nodded, eyes twinkling,  
"I know." He smiled, "What did you say your names were?"  
"Arthur James and Cathal O'Regan." Arthur said, although it seemed now that a name like Merlin wouldn't be so strange in a place with people named Albus, Minerva, Remus, and Sirius, but it was too late to change it now.  
"Would you like some new robes?"  
"We'll be fine in these." Arthur said suddenly aware of the weight of his armour.  
"A room is ready on fourth floor." Dumbledore said, "Professor McGonagall will take you to it, she waits just outside." He smiled, "have a good night."  
"Thank you, you too." Merlin smiled, bowing out.  
"You are such a servant." Arthur snickered as the descent the stairs, "despite the fact you are a horrible servant."  
"Hello gentlemen, I apologize for my behavior earlier this evening." McGonagall said as they walked up to her.  
"No harm done, m'lady." Arthur said  
"And you a gentleman..." Merlin said, "despite being such a pig when eating." Arthur pushed him.  
The room they walked into was large, but not quite like Arthur's room in Camelot. There were huge windows on the far side, covered by thick curtains now, in the middle of the room sat two four poster beds, and a wardrobe in the corner.  
"This will do nicely, thank you." Arthur smiled looking at the room. McGonagall smiled and headed out.  
"Which bed do you want?" Merlin asked. Arthur walked over to the wardrobe, Merlin hurried over and helped him out of his armour and put it, along with his boots, in the wardrobe, which was the size of a room on the inside. Arthur threw his tunic in after him and headed over to the bed nearest the window. Merlin put it on a hanger and took his black coat on another hanger, then his red sweatshirt on another, looking it over he realized he should clean the dirt and blood off it when he got the chance. He took his shoes off, then his socks, then his hat, then his coat, hung it up, along with his light blue long sleeved shirt, and headed to the empty bed.  
"Woah." He said.  
"What?"  
"I'd forgotten what a bed felt like." He muttered, happy to finally lay down for the first time since Cathal's mother died and his dad all but kicked him out.  
"...goodnight Merlin." Arthur said after a silence.  
"Goodnight Sire." Merlin sighed.

* * *

The next morning Merlin woke to a fluttering in his face. He brushed it away a few times before finally opening his eyes. There was a paper crane fluttering about. He caught it carefully, amazed by the skill it must have taken. it unfolded in his hands. He looked at it disappointed that it was no longer flying. Neat tight handwriting was scrawled across it.  
"Misters Arthur James and Cathal O'Regan," it read,  
"Breakfast will be in the Great Hall at 7:00, the Headmaster Dumbledore will speak with you before supper (18:30). You may explore the grounds until then, but do not approach the Whomping Willow, the large angry tree. We hope you slept well.  
Minerva McGonagall." Merlin smiled, and got out of bed.  
"Rise and shine!" He said cheerfully pulling back the curtains. Waking Arthur up.  
"Uhg, Merlin!" Arthur groaned, turning over. "It's too early!"  
"Sorry Sire, we've got to get going."  
"Going where?" Arthur groaned.  
"Breakfast."  
"You didn't get it?"  
"It's in the Great Hall-" he started to explain but was interrupted by a pillow flying at his head. He ducked then stalked over to the wardrobe and grabbed Arthur's tunic. Walking back into the room he pulled the tunic over his King's head and tried to fix his hair with his hands, Arthur pushed him away and stood up.  
"I can dress myself, thank you." Arthur said, Merlin snickered  
"Sure you can Sire." He said sarcastically.  
"Shut up _Mer_ lin." Arthur said, walking to the wardrobe he put on his boots and belt and put Excalibur in the belt. Merlin followed him into the wardrobe and put on his socks and shoes and his red sweatshirt, zipping it halfway.  
"They might not like you walking around with that." Merlin said nodding to the sword.  
"They get that weapons I get mine." He said, referring to their wands.  
"I can protect you." Merlin said, Arthur scoffed, "I am capable!" He said.  
"Sure you are."  
"I am! You saw!"  
"I think I'm going to train after breakfast, you'll have to find a shield."  
"Arthur!" Merlin protested  
"I'm hungry, find a short cut." Arthur commanded. Merlin sighed and headed out, quickly finding a servant's passage. They popped out from behind a painting near the Great Hall.  
"Woah!" James said, the boys had been waking past just then, "we've never even seen that passage!" He said. He Sirius and Peter look very impressed, but Remus looked suspicious. Arthur smiled,  
"Really?" He asked, "are there many more?" He asked changing the subject.  
"Tons! We'll have to show you later." Sirius said  
"Sounds great." Arthur smiled, glad to have diverted attention from their having found a passage so quickly. It was surprising that Camelot and Hogwarts had so many similar servant passages, but he figured Merlin was using Magic, since Arthur didn't find the two castles _that_ similar. They headed to the table again, whispering followed them as they walked in and Merlin felt like melting into the floor, he wasn't a fan of attention. Arthur was loving it though, of course.  
"What's the Whomping Willow for?" Merlin asked at breakfast. Remus nearly choked on his food.  
"You ok?" Merlin asked,  
"He just doesn't like the tree." Sirius cut in, "gave him quite a beating a few years back." He said gesturing to his own face. Arthur grimace,  
"Tough luck." He said.  
"It's just a tree." Remus said quickly, "a very dangerous one, I wouldn't suggest going anywhere near it." He added. They finished rather quietly after that.  
"nice one." Arthur said sarcastically as they headed outside after their meal.  
"What?" Merlin asked  
"You freaked them out." Arthur said, "Remus obviously doesn't like that tree."  
"Doesn't like the tree? Arthur can't you tell there's something else going on?" He asked, Arthur's look was blank. "Nowadays, if a kid gets hurt by a tree they cut it down. Something else is going on here." He said, "and I spent enough time with a physician to know those scars were caused by something much sharper than a tree branch." He said.  
"It's probably just some magic thing." Arthur shrugged.  
"I'm not so sure." Merlin said nervously.  
"Stop worrying, we need to find a shield." He said.  
"I might have one in the car." Merlin said.

* * *

Professor Binns was probably the most boring ghost ever. James had always wondered why he was a teacher. Probably because he was a ghost and would be hard to get rid of. He looked out the window. There he spotted Arthur and Cathal standing next to their wrecked car. He wondered how they drove the dragon off and decided to ask them later. Arthur seemed to be complaining about something while Cathal stood there, smoke floating up from a white stick he held in his mouth. James looked at Sirius, who was drooling on the desk. He kicked him. Sirius sat up quickly and looked around, eyes resting on James he stuck out his tongue.  
"That thing it isn't baccy is it?" James whispered, cutting to the chase. Sirius squinted, looking outside.  
"Uh, a joint maybe?" Sirius shrugged, looking out, he seemed a bit out of it still. Cathal flicked the joint and ground it into the grass and said something to Arthur. Arthur then pushed him towards the car and the young man started digging through the wreckage.  
"What are they doing?" Peter asked but the bell rang.  
Class was over then, and everyone ran out of the class, Sirius and James jumping over the desks and pushing through the Hufflepuffs and nearly tripping over their own feet in their hurry. Remus sighed, and followed after them, apologizing for them. Peter ran after them excitedly, and Remus apologized for him too. Remus followed the trail of chaos outside to Arthur and Cathal's car.  
"What are you doing?" Peter was asking Arthur.  
"Supervising." He said, he stood a little way back from the car, and was watching as Cathal dug through the mess.  
"What is he looking for?" Peter asked  
"Pete, stop asking so many questions." James said, Remus was impressed by James having actually noticed the fact that they didn't need so many questions, but then James opened his mouth, "how did you scare the dragon off?" Cathal hit his head on the roof of the car.  
"Magic." He said.  
"What spell?"  
"Found it!" Cathal said pulling out an ancient sword with a few snakes on it.  
"You kept that?" Arthur asked  
"It's not going to attack anymore, just a normal shield." Cathal shrugged.  
"Alright, stand up." Arthur said, pulling out his sword.  
"wait-!" Cathal started then ducked behind the shield as Arthur slammed the sword down on it. "Oi!" Cathal shoated, "give me a second to-" CLANG! Arthur hit again, "Arthur!"  
"Sorry can't hear you." Arthur said hitting over and over. Finally Cathal moved away from the car, but was quickly knocked down. "Alright, stand up." Arthur said holding out a hand. Cathal took it and stood up, panting.  
"Woah!" Peter said  
"that's awesome!" James said.  
"Do you want to try?" Arthur asked  
"What?" Cathal said looking up from loosening the straps.  
"Yeah!" Sirius interrupted excitedly.  
"He can't-"  
"Relax, Cathal." Arthur said rolling his eyes. There was something about the way he said that that made Remus feel uncomfortable, it was like he wasn't used to the name. Arthur handed Sirius the sword and stepped back. Sirius grinned darkly and slammed the sword into the shield. Despite his thin build, Cathal held his ground well. Sirius handed the sword back to Arthur, panting.  
"Whew!" He said, "That's a workout!"  
"I want to try!" Peter said, Arthur handed him the sword.  
"James look!" Sirius said looking towards the lake, like a pointer. James smiled, and they started over, grinning devilishly. Peter gave the sword back and scrambled after them.  
"Oh no." Remus muttered.  
"Hey Snevilus!" Sirius called  
"Snevy, Snevy, Snevilus!" James teased

"What are they doing?" Arthur asked  
"Being idiots, just ignore them." Remus said as they pulled The greasy haired boy to his feet.  
"Oh..." he said, "boys will be boys." He remembered being like that. But Merlin frowned and walked over. A red headed girl was screaming at James, as he magically pantsed the boy.  
"Alright, alright, you've had your fun, leave him be." Merlin called walking over. A small crowd had gathered, and we're now looking between James and Sirius, The greasy haired boy, and Merlin. Arthur went over as well, followed by Remus.  
"It builds character, Cathal." Arthur said.  
"Don't be a prat Arthur." Merlin said, and with a flash of gold across his normally blue eyes, the greasy haired boy's pants were back were they belonged.  
"Remus did you put him up to this?" James asked. Remus shook his head.  
"Just go away, Potter." The red head spat.  
"Wanna join me at Three Broomsticks this weekend?" James asked with a smile.  
"Go away Potter!" She yelled, and the crowd grudgingly dispersed.  
"Ya ok?" Merlin asked the greasy haired boy.  
"I'm fine." He spat, "I don't need your bloody help."  
"I know." Merlin said, Arthur sighed, annoyed by his manservent's softness.  
"Alright it's been wonderful, but we must get going, I think a hunt is in order, Cathal." Arthur said, changing the subject.  
"But-" Merlin protested.  
"Cathal." Arthur interrupted.  
"I-" Merlin complained.  
"Cathal." Arthur insisted.  
"Bye." He said to the girl and the boy. They headed back into the school and up to their quarters. Merlin closed the door behind them and scurried off to get Arthur's armour. Pulling the chain mail over his head and slipping the scales on Merlin strapped them on and took a step back.  
"Look at that, you finally figured it out." Arthur said, "only took 14 centuries." He teased. Merlin smiled and got his coat on. Pulling the knitted fingerless gloves on and his green hat he headed out to meet Arthur.  
"We'll need a crossbow." He said. Merlin frowned, and walked to the window, opening it he said  
"Onbregdan," holding his hand out towards the forest, he caught a three and closed the window. Putting them on the floor he bent one and lined the other two up. Whispering something while holding his hands over the sticks he slowly transformed them into a crossbow.  
"That should work." Arthur said nodding amazed. He still wasn't used to his manservant's magic. Merlin smiled lopsidedly and handed it to him.  
"Just don't kill any unicorns this time." He said. Arthur scoffed,  
"Won't be making that mistake twice." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

They headed outside and towards the forest.  
"this would be a good time to have a horse." Arthur said as they walked into the wood, it seemed to get darker as they went on. The trees grew with thicker roots and more moss. Birds sang more loudly the farther out they went nd ferns spread out across the floor blocking view of quite a few roots. It wasn't long before Merlin had fallen on his face.  
"Merlin you're scaring off all the game." Arthur hissed.  
"Sorry." Merlin said stumbling to his feet. "This wood sure is thick." He said, "do you think there are any creatures of Magic?" He asked  
"We'll never find out what with you blabbering." Arthur whispered.  
"Oh please, there isn't even a bird chirping." Merlin mumbled.  
"You're right." Arthur said looking around. Suddenly a set of giant hairy legs poked out from behind a tree, followed by the giant body of a very large spider. A few others flanked it, clicking their pinchers menacingly. Arthur backed up, appalled.  
"On the bright side." Merlin said, "they aren't scorpions." Arthur shot one. It squealed like a pig and dropped dead. Arthur reloaded.  
"Ahm... Arthur..." Merlin whispered,  
"What!?" Arthur asked, looking up he switched two more giant spiders had taken the fallen one's place, looking more angry than the last, if that was possible.  
"Shit." Merlin mumbled. Suddenly there was the sound of hoofsteps behind them.  
"Aargon." A voice said, "No one must harm Emrys." Merlin turned around, amazed at the sight.  
"Supper is supper regardless their name." The giant spider said, voice so deep it rumbled the very ground they stood upon. The centaur stamped it's foot. Meanwhile Arthur and Merlin were in shock.  
"Emrys could destroy your whole clan with a flick of the wrist." The four legged beast said. Arthur was looking between the two trying to decide who to shoot.  
"I'd like to see him try. We are many." The spider sneered, if a spider can sneer that is. The band of centaurs seemed to get restless, all stamping their feet, shaking their manes and tails, snorting and kicking up dust.  
"Do not insult Emrys!" The centaur in front growled, stepping forward, another following at his side, both were dark with sleek black fur and long black manes, braided and beaded with white snail shells, feathers, and small flowers. The spider grudgingly turned around, skittering off into the forest.  
"I am Pollux, this is my brother Castor." The centaur said, bowing before Merlin.  
"It is an honor to be in your presence." Castor said, also bowing. The rest of the band did the same, all except one little one that fell down on weak spindly legs.  
"Fireze, what are you doing here?" Castor asked the foul as it trotted clumsily about.  
"Merlin." Arthur whispered, "has this all just happened?" He asked.  
"I believe so Sire." Merlin mumbled.  
"Please excuse him" Castor said, "he's just a foul."  
"No, no it's fine, thank you for saving us."  
"It's the least we could do, you are after all the ones who united Albion and allowed magic to roam safely once again." Pollux said.  
"Ahm..." Merlin started to say, but Fireze ran up to him and gave him a large hug.  
"Thank you Emrys!" He said, tail flicking happily,  
"I, er, your welcome?" He said, patting him on his bare back. With a stomp of their feathered black hooves Pollux and Castor called the centaurs. They ran around them twice singing their praise and ran off into the dark of the forest.  
"We, er, we should head back." Arthur said.

* * *

They caught a deer on the way back, and Arthur had Merlin carry it. Near the edge of the woods they came across a hut. Smoke rose steadily from the crooked chimney.  
"Anyone home?" Arthur called. Merlin was being crushed under the deer's weight. A moment later the door opened to reveal a giant bearded man.  
"Oi, 'Ello thare." He smiled, "yee mus' be them newuns, Arthur and Ca'al. I'm Rubeus Hagrid." He smiled.  
"You are giant." Arthur said.  
"'aft giant anyway. To wha' do I owe the pleasure?" He asked.  
"We've just been hunting." Arthur said, "had a run in with some giant spiders-"  
"Oh Aargon, 'ow's 'e doin'?" Hagird said "I always worry 'bout 'im." The half giant said  
"Worry? About him?" Arthur asked, "I'm think he can take care of himself." He said  
"Aye, it's silly of me. But wha' can I say? Rose him from an egg."  
"Seriously?" Arthur asked  
"Arthur, it's getting heavy." Merlin grumbled, trying to hold up the deer.  
"Right, we came to offer you the deer we caught as a thanks for hunting on your land, its all we caught." The former King said.  
"It's not my land, bu' thank yee!" Hagrid smiled, "would ya like to come in?"  
"I'm afraid we promised to be back for supper, maybe next time, thank you." Arthur smiled.  
"Ah, well see ya 'round." Hagrid smiled taking the deer from Merlin easily.


	4. Chapter 4

The two headed up to Dumbledore's office after that. The headmaster waited for them in his chair, a fire red bird on his han.  
"Hello gentlemen." He smiled, eyes twinkling  
"Good evening, professor." Arthur said.  
"I'm too old for dancing around subjects, so I'll cut to the chase. I have talked it over with the teachers; we would all like to extend our hand in welcome, and ask you to join our school." Merlin looked at Arthur excitedly, "it would cost nothing, you would be treated as normal students, and the teachers have extra supplies and books." He said. Arthur looked at Merlin, who nodded slightly.  
"Thank you." Arthur said, "we would love to."  
"great you will be sorted tonight before supper." He smiled, and after grabbing an old hat he followed them downstairs.

"Good evening students." Dumbledore smiled, "we are lucky to have gained another two students recently." He smiled, "Arthur and Cathal will be sorted this very eave, before supper." He said, and turned it over to McGonagall, who held an old ratty hat.  
"Summoned twice in one year," the hat smiled, "It's a thing of legend." He said looking at the young men.  
"I may not be much, rough to the touch,  
Dirty and ragged, ripped and torn,  
But no better hat has been born.  
The Sorting Hat, that's me  
Everything inside you I can see,  
The bravery rival to any knight's,  
Daring nerve, ready for any fight,  
Chivalrous as Gryffindor himself,  
Or your loyal to the end,  
Like Hufflepuff, Patent and kind,  
Or your wisdom and ready mind,  
Wit and learning was the specialty  
Of Ravenclaw, as well, you see.  
But maybe you're like Slytherin,  
cunning enough to always win  
But yet I can tell that one of you  
Have the qualities of all four,  
But don't you worry, don't you fret,  
I've never once been wrong, yet."  
"Ok, so the hat sings." Arthur mumbled to Merlin who smiled.  
"Arthur James" McGonagall called, Arthur walked up, and sitting down on the stood in front of the teachers' table, she put the hat on his head.  
"Ah, the Once and Future King." The hat said into Arthur's head he jumped, "this is no trouble." It said, "GRYFFINDOR!" it called out, the Gryffindor table exploded with cheers and clapping.  
"Cathal O'Regan." McGonagall said next. Merlin shivered when he felt everyone's eyes on him and sat down. He picked at his hand nervously as the hat slid over his head.  
"Emrys." The hat said, "you have finally made it." Merlin bit his lip nervously, "this choice may be hard, but I must warn you of something first: This New Age of Magic is different from the Old Religion, it's drawn from inside a person as opposed to from the Earth Herself, this means a broken soul can perform very dark and demented magic. Beware, Emrys, it has become harder to see an enemy now, your closest friends could be black of heart but now, without the Magic of the Earth, it will be impossible to tell." The hat said, and with that yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table cheered again.  
"we were worried you'd get Slytherin." Sirius said spitting the word Slytherin out like a curse word.  
"Well, you didn't hear it from me, but Cathal's probably the bravest man I've met. Merlin was surprised by his King's kindness, "'course he's also a complete air head, I'm surprised he didn't get Hufflepuff."  
"Oh good, you weren't actually being nice to me." Merlin said sarcastically, "I was worried you'd pass out from exertion and I'd have to drag your royal arse out." They all laughed. Arthur rolled his eyes. With that the rood appeared and they dug in.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, you lads coming to Hogsmeade?" James asked  
"Er, what's that?" Arthur asked  
"A Wizarding town nearby." The messy haired boy explained, "you'll need new robes if you're to stay."  
"Do you guys only have one set?" Peter asked  
"I 'ave a shirt in the closet" Cathal said referring to his light blue collared shirt  
"I've just got this." Arthur said, "Can you believe it, Cathal? I've got less clothes than you for once!" He teased, Cathal smiled, they headed up to Gryffindor tower. Sitting in the common room they talked until it emptied, then moved to the boys' dorm. "Isn't it brill!?" Sirius asked, "those are my posters." He said gesturing to the wall next to his bed where a few rock and roll bands stood, some they recognized while the rest they didn't, "got muggles and wizard bands." He smiled.  
"Nice." Cathal said, "I used te listen to them." He said pointing to a Deep Purple poster.  
"What sort of music do you like?" James asked Arthur  
"I don't listen to music anymore." He said. Remus looked up from where he was doing James and Sirius' homework on his bed.  
"Sirius doesn't listen to music, he listens to muggles screaming."  
"So does Cathal." Arthur said.  
"Keeps me awake." Cathal shrugged  
"The only muggle band I like is the Beatles." James said,  
"I like Bowie." Peter said,  
"What about you, Remus?"  
"He only listens to Mozart." Sirius said  
"Not true!" Remus said  
"Is too, you're boring like that."  
"Watch it, I'm doing your homework!"  
"Yeah Sirius he's doing your homework!"  
"Yeah James he's doing /your/ homework!"  
"Hey, Cathal?" Peter asked, Cathal turned around, and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the chubby boy so close to him. "is this blood?"  
"No!" He said, ducking behind Arthur. Remus narrowed his eyes, that was very suspicious.  
"Yeah it is!" Sirius said, James frowned  
"Why's there blood?" He asked nervously.  
"I, ahm... I don't wanna talk about it."  
"Did you kill someone?" Peter asked.  
"ha! Cathal, kill someone?" Arthur laughed, Cathal looked guilty as he fumbled with his red sweatshirt.  
"What happened?"  
"...tell them." Arthur said,  
"But-" Cathal tried to protest  
"Tell them." Arthur commanded Cathal,  
"Arthur-" he whined  
"Tell them." Arthur repeated  
"I... I've been living in me cer fer the last few years." He mumbled, "ran away, got hooked on some stuff..." He said, "can't quite pay fer it. My dealer tussled me up a bit." He said.  
"Now that wasn't so hard." Arthur said, Cathal grimaced.  
"That sounds horrible!" Peter said  
"It's really not that bad." Cathal shrugged, looking away like he wanted to change the subject.  
"Don't your parents help you?" James asked. Cathal laughed darkly,  
"Ma is dead and father's 'ate me since I was born." He said, "blames me fer her death, he does." Remus could tell he was telling the truth.  
"My parents hate me too." Sirius said, "not much a loss though since they're pureblood trash. Nearly disowned me when I became Gryffindor rather than Slytherin. Can you believe that?!" He laughed, angrily.  
"I can, pureblood families can be quite blind when it comes to something 'different'." Arthur said  
"Hey! I'm pureblood!" James said  
"Me too!" Peter squeaked, he though, wasn't from an old pureblood family.  
"Not all obviously." Arthur said.  
"What's your family like?" Remus said,  
"must've been pretty bad to end up with this guy." Sirius said, nudging Cathal with his foot playfully.  
"I had a wonderful childhood." Arthur smiled.  
"Really?" James asked, obviously not believing him.  
"My mother died when I was born, but I was spoiled." Arthur said, Cathal snorted,  
"Spoiled is an understatement." He mumbled  
"my dad was... well, quite a... tyrant... he died later on, Cathal tried to save him... he could've too... if my damned sister..." he stopped. Cathal pat him on the back.  
"What about you Remus?" Cathal asked. Remus felt his heart stop.  
"I uh, quiet town, not much happening... neighbors didn't like me, I lived in a muggle town, they thought I was a... monster... they, uh, didn't know about magic." He said. Cathal nodded, something in his eyes made Remus feel like he knew what it was like, to believe yourself a monster, to be hated for something you couldn't control, because it wasn't your fault the moon was a cruel, cruel master. But Remus knew Cathal would never understand, not unless one day he got bit, and Remus hoped that would never happen. Because despite his distrust for the strange pair, Remus wouldn't wish lycanthropy upon his worst enemy.  
"My parents are great, real lax." James smiled, "I got my first broom when I was 2! "  
"Mine are wildly over protective." Peter frowned.  
"It's ok Pete," Remus said, reassuring his friend, "that just means you might not end up in prison like Sirius is bound to!"  
"Am not!"  
"Three Galleons say you do!" James smiled  
"Ten says I don't!" Sirius said pushing James.  
"What's a galleon?" Arthur asked.  
"It's Wizard Money."  
"Wizard money." Sirius sai  
"How many Galleons to a punt?" Cathal asked  
"Er..." James and Sirius said looking at Remus  
"A Galleon is about five pounds." Remus said  
"You're betting 50£?" Cathal said, slightly surprised.  
"Welcome to the lavish world of the purebloods." Remus said.  
"We should get going." Arthur said, looking at the darkness outside.  
"He's right." Cathal nodded, standing up.  
"Goodnight." Arthur said,  
"You probably will get a dorm room yourselves tomorrow." Remus assured them.  
"Our quarters are fine now." Cathal said. Remus watched them walk away and couldn't help but notice that the way Arthur seemed nervous about what he'd sid.

They headed to their room across the castle.  
"It might not be so bad moving into Gryffindor tower." Merlin said, "you might finally learn to dress yourself."  
"I can dress myself!" Arthur protested,  
"Sure you can..."  
"I am a fully functioning adult." He sid, "and a king no less, I think I can figure my own tunic."  
"I'm not sure, Sire, you can be rather daft." Merlin said innocently, "I mean how else could we have tricked those smugglers into believing you simple minded?"  
"Merlin, shut up." Arthur said, pushing him into their room. Merlin smiled and took his sweatshirt off, then his shirt. He tossed them on the floor and collapsed onto his bed.  
"That was a long day." He said, "I haven't done as much as we have the past few days in centaries!" He said.  
"Neither have I apparently." Arthur said, fumbling with the lacing of his tunic. Merlin rolled over and looked at Arthur,.  
"Do you-?" Merlin started to ask.  
"Shut up." Arthur said and ripped the shirt off. Tossing it on the floor, he stalked over to his bed and kicked off his boots. Merlin smirked and removed his own shoes.  
"Goodnight, Sire." He said, Arthur grumbled something, and turned away. Merlin waved a hand and with that the candles went out.

"Rise and shine, Arthur!" Merlin called whipping the curtains open. Arthur grumbled and Merlin pulled him out of bed. "Our classes are starting today." He said. Merlin was rather excited, despite the fact that by now he knew more than even Dumbledore could teach him.  
"Uhhhhh!" Arthur groaned, from the ground.  
"How can you be tired, you've been sleeping the last 14 centuries straight." Merlin said, pulling him up to a stand. But he knew it would be a shook to his body, being alive again and around all this magic, plus, the king had always needed his beauty sleep.  
" _Mer_ lin!" Arthur groaned, finding his footing. He stood up and stretched. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "come in." Arthur called, lazily. Merlin looked for his King's tunic in the mess of clothes on the floor.  
"Arthur! Cathal!" James smiled walking in, his friends in tow.  
"This is a disaster!" Remus said, looking around. "How on earth do you do this, I've only seen you in one set of clothes!" He said. Merlin threw Arthur's shirt at him and pulled his own over his head.  
"What's your business here?" Arthur asked.  
"We came to make sure you got up for class." Peter said  
"We're capable of waking in our own." Arthur grumbled, messing with the laces on his tunic. Peter frowned.  
"He's not a morning person." Merlin said, taking the tunic from Arthur.  
"Why must you wake me so early?" He grumbled, ignoring the boys. Merlin untied the tunic and pulled it over the King's head then headed to the wardrobe.  
"Where in Wales are you from?" James asked Arthur.  
"Er... Southern Wales." He said, pulling his boots on.  
"Really? Where?" Remus asked. Arthur had forgotten he was Welsh.  
"Um..."  
"Arthur!" Merlin called from in the wardrobe, having overheard the conversation.  
"Yeah?" The king replied, relived  
"I found your wand in the wreckage yesterday." The worlock said.  
"What?" Arthur asked, he didn't have a wand, "Oh yeah!" He ran to the wardrobe.  
"Stop acting so suspicious." Merlin mumbled  
"Hey at least I remembered not to say 'Camelot!'" Arthur said.  
"I think they're suspicious of us." Merlin said then handed him a stick.  
"What... is that?" Arthur asked.  
"A wand." Merlin said, as if it were obvious, "they seem to only use wand magic here." He'd gotten it from Dumbledore earlier.  
"What are you two doing in there?" Sirius yelled. Merlin almost laughed, the boy reminded him of Gwaine. Arthur stepped out of the wardrobe holding a wand nervously between his thumb and pointer finger. He was followed by Merlin, who also held a wand awkwardly.  
"Glad you two finally came out of the closet!" Sirius winked. Merlin flipped him the tongs and grabbed his socks and shoes.  
"Cathal, hurry up, we haven't all day."  
"I'm coming." Merlin said, standing up and stomping his foot to get his shoe on. Arthur started out, and Merlin ran after him pulling his red sweatshirt on he told him, "we're probably going to get our schedules at breakfast." He said. Arthur nodded.  
"I hope you guys are going to have some classes with us!" Peter said, running alongside Arthur, legs too short to keep up to their pace. "I hear they sometimes put our year with the 7th years for Care of Magical Creatures!"  
"That'd be fun." Arthur said, Merlin recognized the voice he was using as the one he'd used when talking to slower subjects.  
"We are so late." Remus said looking at his watch.  
"Not my fault!" Sirius said,  
"Not mine either." James said,  
"I'd say it's Cathal's fault." Arthur said,  
"Hey!" Cathal said.  
"Why don't you find a passage?" Arthur asked Merlin, who rolled his eyes and sidestepped into one.  
"Oi!" Sirius said, chasing after him.  
"Woah!" James yelled, "that was fast!" Remus narrowed his eyes in suspicion, and Arthur realized Merlin had been right.


	6. Chapter 6

When they walked into the Great Hall they tried to sneak into a seat, but had to pass in front of nearly half the school.  
"Gentlemen?" Professor McGonagall called, "Where have you been?"  
"Well, you see..." James started to explain  
"It was my fault, m'lady." Cathal said, bowing his head as he would if he were in Camelot and had just gotten in trouble.  
"Is that so?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"It is, send him to the stocks and we shall finish our breakfast." Arthur smiled and looked for a seat.  
"I do not like your sass, Mr. James." McGonagall said. Arthur kept looking for a seat, Merlin nudged him, he'd forgotten hat was his new last name.  
"What? Oh, sorry." He said, "I wasn't trying to be rude."  
"Do not mock me." She said  
"I'm not mocking you." Arthur said honestly. She narrowed her eyes,  
"Would you like a detention?"  
"No, m'lady." He said, bowing his head, Merlin snickered.  
"Then I suggest you sit down." She said  
"Very well, m'lady." Arthur mumbled sitting down  
"No so Kingly now are ya?" He muttered,  
"Merlin, shut up." Arthur replied quietly. Merlin shut his mouth, forced down a smile, and sat down.  
"Merlin's beard!" James said, "we've got nearly /all/ the same classes!" Merlin jumped at his saying his name and Arthur gaped at him.  
"Excuse me?" Arthur asked  
"Oh please tell me you're not upset about /that/!" James said, "Cathal's swears are far worse."  
"swears?" Arthur asked, Merlin was equally as confused  
"Don't you know who Merlin was?" Sirius asked  
"Uh..."  
"Oh come _on_ your name is Arthur for the gods' sake!" James said, Merlin bit his cheek.  
"The most powerful sorcerer of all time? The greatest worlock who ever breathed?" Sirius said, "ringing any bells?"  
"I... uh..." Arthur said, batting Merlin's arm away as he elbowed him.  
"His father hated magic." Merlin said, "forbid anything relating to it in the house, he only recently found out he had magic."  
"Oh wow!" James said, "that must've sucked, I can't imagine that!"  
"Even muggles get to hear about magic!" Peter said.  
"Yeah, he was... scared... I think." Arthur said.  
"What is our first class?" Merlin asked changing the subject  
"Dividation." Remus said, scrunch in up his face, obviously not a fan of the class.  
"Not a fan?"  
"It's not real magic, just a bunch of old crows making stuff up." Remus said,  
"Kill joy!" Sirius laughed,  
"I dunno Sirius, I'm not much a fan either." James said  
"That's just because Sybill is always talking you up."  
"Do you blame him?" Peter asked  
"Yea, are you saying you enjoy it yourself?" James asked  
"Absolutely not!" Sirius said, cringing. The boys laughed.  
Breakfast went fast (mostly since they missed half of it) and when the bell rang they all headed upstairs.

"Welcome class, we have new students today." She said  
"How'd ya know?" James asked, Sirius snickered.  
"Yes I'm-"  
"King Arthur" she said everyone started cracking up, apparently nobody took her seriously, other than the crazy haired large glassed girl in the front who was hanging on her every word. Arthur chuckled nervously,  
"Just Arthur, m'lady" He said, "and this is Cathal O'Regan."  
"Are you sure-?"  
"Of course they're sure, lady!" Sirius said,  
"Hm... I have a few balls left in the closet." She said, walking away. Arthur raised an eyebrow at Merlin who shrugged. She came back with two crystal balls. Setting them down at a table she gestured for them to sit down.  
"Think of this as an assessment of your ability" she smiled, eyes foggy. Merlin wondered if she was on pot, and if so if she had any extra..?  
"Cathal, you first." Arthur said. Merlin sighed and put his hands on the crystal. He was suddenly filled with pain and hurt and all the possible futures, as he had a few times before, and just like then it overwhelmed him.  
Merlin stood up suddenly breathing heavily, tripping over the chair and falling onto the floor clutching his narrow chest.  
"What's wrong, child?" The teacher asked, spacily,  
"I, it's never been that... there was so much pain, screaming..."  
"What did you see?"  
"Green a room full of green, and laughter, a pale man in black robes... a big... rat... and a, a child... lightning... a scar... I... can't..." he trailed off, "was this made from the crystals in the Crystal Cave in Wales?" He asked  
"I believe so, boy..."  
"I... can I go te the bathroom?" He muttered  
"Of course." The teacher said. Arthur stood up, Merlin saw his face and bit the inside of his cheek.  
"Ask her to help me there." He whispered as he passed Arthur,  
"But-" Arthur didn't think there was a valid reason, so Merlin fake tripped and fell. "Can I help him there?" He said, standing up.  
"Sure sweetheart." The teacher smiled, and Arthur pulled Merlin up roughly. They headed out.

"there's something about those two that I don't trust." Remus said to Sirius.  
"They are a bit weird." His friend nodded, thoughtfully, but was interrupted as James threw a paper at the back of his head. James had managed to get next to Lily, and was very excited. He turned around and gave him the thumbs up.  
"do you think they're a danger?" Remus asked  
"Well they could've hurt us loads of times by now." Sirius said, "so we're probably fine."  
"Full moon's next week." The young werewolf said biting his lip, "they can't find out." He said,  
"Can't give 'em even a little hint?" He asked.  
"I, no! I'm serious right now!" Remus hissed. Sirius' jaw dropped,  
"then who am I!?" He asked terrified. Remus pushed him playfully and Sirius smiled one of his 'dija like my joke?' smiles.

"It was horrible!" Merlin muttered to Arthur as they walked down the hall, "I've never seen such a sight, death curses have evolved to be direct, powerful, and unfailing." He said  
"Who was it?" Arthur asked  
"A boy, he was killed by a pale man with eyes blank as a dead man's, his soul colder than ice, I could feel his emotions, all he wants is power, to cover up his weakness... he killed boy because he was prophesied to kill him one day."  
"Sound familiar?" Arthur asked  
"I... that's different..." Merlin mumbled,  
"I know." Arthur said, "look, we'll figure it out..."  
"It's destined to be, Arthur, I've never been able to change it!"  
"You've said it yourself, that's just one possible future." He said.  
"Arthur, I can't-"  
"Hey, they told you you're the most powerful sorcerer in history!" Arthur said, "loads of people have, only you don't believe that!" He said, "maybe it's like when I pulled Excalibur from the stone, maybe /you/ have to believe it yourself!"  
"Arthur, that's not why the sword-"  
"It's know." Arthur said, "but maybe you had the right idea." Merlin smiled,  
"Arthur you actually admitted that I've been right?" He asked,  
"Don't push it."  
"You totally are!"  
"Arthur Pendragon, finally admitting I'm right, I never thought I'd see this day."  
"Merlin!"  
"Yes?"  
"Shut up."  
"Yes sire." They walked to the washroom and Merlin washed his face.  
"Ay! I need a wash!" Merlin said looking in the mirror, his hair stuck up in the front above his forehead, and knotted together in the back, sticking out there as well. His lip was still cracked and there was a scab over his cheek. His eyes were slightly brighter now, which made Arthur feel a little better, but he still had that look of knowing too much. Arthur realized he had had that look for a while, and remembered around the time that happened.  
"You know that time my dearest sister had you kill me." Arthur asked, Merlin tensed,  
"Yeah?" He said quietly, "I'm really sorry!" He said looking at Arthur, "I should've fought it harder! I wish-!"  
"I was worried about you, and then you showed up, but, you were... not in the right mind." He said, and crossed to his servant - his friend - and gave him a hug, since the young man hadn't received the one he'd given him in the forest when they found him. Merlin tensed up, but soon relaxed into it, arms hanging limply at his sides. He dug his face into Arthur's shoulder,  
"I- I'm sorry." He said, voice wavering,  
"It's alright, you're a terrible assassin." Arthur said, holding him close.  
"you know sometimes I wish I'd been a better shot." He teased, voice wavering slightly. Arthur pushed him away playfully.  
"I shall have no such treachery!" He smiled, Merlin sniffed and smiled back,  
"Well I suppose you'll have to kill me." He smiled,  
"True... the gallows at sunhigh." He said, Merlin laughed,  
"You'd never make it without me." He said,  
"That's not true-" Arthur said  
"Give me one example." Merlin raised an eyebrow  
"My quest to the Fisher King's Kingdom," the king said  
"You mean the time when you nearly collapsed and died in a tower to be eaten by Wyvern?" Merlin clarified  
"Morgana's fault." Arthur shrugged  
"Yes, and who saved your royal arse?" Merlin asked as they headed out of the bathroom.  
"Not you, I was alone remember?" Arthur said, threateningly. Merlin laughed.  
"You were attacked by Wyvern!?" A voice said, the boys turned around to see an excited James and Sirius, a suspicious Remus, and a confused Peter.  
"How long have you been there!?" Arthur demanded  
"A few minutes, your sister had him try and kill you?" James asked  
"And here I thought my family was crazy!" Sirius said, Merlin tried to remember if there was anything telling said in there  
"How long were you there!" Arthur yelled  
"Just since you were talking about Cathal trying to kill you" Peter said, nervously.  
"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone you were crying." Sirius teased.  
"I wasn't crying!" Merlin said clenching his teeth.  
"even if he were, he's got more right to do it than anyone you'd ever know." Arthur growled.  
"Oi, relax, I was teasing!" Sirius said, backing up. Merlin scratched the back of his neck,  
"Don't worry about it." He said, not remembering anything having been said.  
"M - Cathal, this is not you place." Arthur said, Merlin bowed his head and backed up a step, not making eye contact. Merlin remembered that Arthur hated eavesdroppers. "What makes you think you can prance around, as if you own the place?"  
"We're the Marauders, we do!" James said,  
"What makes you think you can boss him around?" Remus asked, gesturing to Merlin, who looked up, nervously.  
"He's my, I don't have to explain myself to you."  
"What on earth could he be to make that ok?" Remus asked. Merlin bit his cheek.  
"Don't worry about it, Remus."Merlin said. Arthur seemed to suddenly realize he was in the 1970s not the 600s and took a breath,  
"You're right, I'm being rude." He said, clearly unhappy about admitting the fact, "I'm sorry Cathal, I'm sorry boys." He said forcing a smile, and with that he walked away,  
"sorry about him, he's a rich city boy, not used to all this, especially not used to only having one set of clothes and no showers." Merlin said, "and like I said; not a morning person." James nodded.  
"He's quite rude to you." Remus said,  
"We met on different circumstances." Merlin mumbled, "I was homeless and he was dirty rich."  
"How the mighty fall!" Sirius laughed, Merlin sighed  
"How they do..." there was a deep sadness in his eyes, that made even Sirius miss a step. The bell rang.  
"break time!" James said, "that was an eventful Dividation class."  
"Did you make that up, what you saw?" Remus asked  
"No, can't you all see the futures with those crystals?"  
"Only a select few of today's magical community can see the future." Remus said.  
"Oh." Merlin said  
"What was it you saw?" James asked  
"Er, green light, and-"  
"The killing curse!" James interrupted,  
"I assumed as much." Merlin said. "Someone used it on a boy.  
"Why?" James asked, "That's horrible."  
"I'm not sure." Merlin mumbled, "Where are we headed to now?"  
"We have a break before Defense Class."  
"Defense Class?"  
"Defense Against Dark Arts."  
"I could really have used that class when I was younger." Merlin chuckled.  
"What? Why?"  
"Well Arthur may be a prat, but I never _actually_ wanted to kill him." Merlin said  
"His sister used the Imperius Curse!?"  
"Uh, no, a creature of some sort." Merlin said, "someone figured it out thank the gods."  
"That's horrible."  
"yea, had to kill the thing and cut it out of my neck." Merlin said, shivering. Sirius grabbed him and pulled his head down so he could see the back of his neck.  
"Oh my God, you have a scar!" Sirius said, Merlin batted him away and stood up,  
"Well I didn't make it up!" He said  
"of course not!" James said quickly  
"You don't trust me, do you?" Merlin said, he'd known it but didn't want to let them know that.  
"No, of course not!" Sirius said,  
"I guess I can't really blame ya." He sighed, "I mean, we did show up out of nowhere."  
"Well yeah." James shrugged.  
"Look, we're not going to harm anyone, you have my word." He said,  
"Why haven't you heard of Hogwarts?" Remus asked  
"Arthur only just found out he had Magic and I've been keeping to myself for awhile." Merlin said, "I can only assume Arthur's father had hidden it all from him, and me, well, I've not been in one place very long, so I'm not surprised I never got word through the post or anything."  
"Why do you say you've see Wyvern and stuff?" James asked they started towards the lake outside  
"Well Arthur and I used to go hunting sometimes in magic lands." He said, they were only half lies.  
"And his sister?"  
"She had magic." Merlin said,  
"Had?" Sirius asked  
"She's... she's dead." He mumbled.  
"What happened?" Remus asked, Merlin flinched, he didn't want to tell them, them but if he didn't they'd find him suspicious.  
"I... killed her." He said  
"You what!?" James said, backing up,  
"she was trying to kill me and Arthur, and I... I had to protect us." Merlin said,  
"Morgan was her name?" Remus asked  
"Morgan? Uh... yeah..." Merlin said, perhaps if they knew of him they'd know of her too, maybe this lie would keep them hidden longer.  
"Why'd she want you two dead?"  
"She wanted all that was in Arthur's father's will." Merlin said, it was nearly true, she wanted to take over Camelot in reality, but he supposed that was in his will. They walked out into the sunshine.  
"You're a murderer!" James yelled  
"I didn't want te but she was... she'd gone crazy, was killin' loads of people, she'd 'ave killed Arthur and me!" Merlin defended himself  
"Don't you feel bad?" Sirius asked  
"I feel horrible." Merlin said, he'd mostly gotten over it by now, but Morgana had been his friend once. "I think I've paid for it." He said.  
"I suppose it all makes sense now." Remus said, "I'm sorry I found you suspicious."  
"It's fine, I understand." Merlin nodded, and smiled.  
"Lily Flower!" James yelled, noticing the redhead who's friend they'd been teasing before. Having forgiven the boy already.  
"Go away Potter!" She growled, the greasy haired boy turned up his large nose and looked away.  
"How could you possibly enjoy Snevilus' presence more than mine!?" James asked, Merlin rolled his eyes and began looking for Arthur.  
"James, James, I've had the greatest idea ever!" Sirius declared, and ran over to his friend's side. They began whispering, then pulled Remus over and continued whispering.  
"There you are Arthur!" Merlin said, running over to his friend who was hitting a tree with Excalibur. "...so have you decided to become a lumberjack?" He asked,  
"No _Mer_ lin." Arthur said stiffly  
"Then what are you doing?" Merlin asked,  
"Training." Arthur grunted hitting the tree.  
"By killing are tree?" Merlin laughed, leaning against another tree.  
"Would you rather me use you?" Arthur asked, holding the sword to Merlin's throat.  
"No, no, that's alright." Merlin said, raising his hands.  
"Where have you been?" Arthur asked, hitting the tree again.  
"Talking to the boys, they don't find us as suspicious now, they think Morgan's name is Morgan though, and they know I... killed her." Merlin said, Arthur got the sword stuck into the tree's bark and turned around.  
"So now they think you a murder?" He asked  
"since they know that they won't think we're hiding anything else, and it makes sense why I haven't got any word from Hogwarts before." He said, "and they seem to have some secret. I think they're going to keep quiet."  
"I sure hope so." Arthur nodded. The bell rang.  
"We have Defense Against Dark Arts now." Merlin said, and Arthur pulled the sword out and put it in his belt. They walked towards the castle.  
"Hey, Arthur, she's totally checking you out!" Merlin whispered gesturing to a group of girls.  
"They are..." he said with a smile.  
"Or maybe it's me." He said, Arthur pushed him,  
"As if." He laughed  
"Hey!" Merlin said, pushing him back, and running away  
"Oi, get back here!" Arthur said, chasing after him, Merlin laughed and ran inside.


	7. Chapter 7

It didn't take long for them to find the DADA classroom.  
"You're late." The teacher said. He was a tall man with dark eyes and a scar along his cheek.  
"Sorry, we got a bit lost!" Merlin said, breathlessly.  
"Won't happen again."  
"It had better not." The man growled, "my name is Professor Kalikey." He said, "you must be Arthur and Cathal."  
"Yes, Professor." Arthur nodded,  
"we were just learning about Inferi." Professor Kalikey said, "What do you know of them?"  
"They... aren't... uh... natural?" Merlin stuttered, guessing  
"Correct, that is why it was very difficult to find one." He said, opening the case behind him, "fire is their fear." He said, "and since you're late you get to deal with it." Merlin bit his lip,  
"You got it Cathal!" One of the Marauders yelled, Merlin wasn't sure which, he was just staring into the demonic eyes of the small grey former human. He channeled his magic into his wand and whispered a spell. But it wasn't quite the sort of fire he'd called for. The wand exploded, sending splinters flying in every direction. He shook his hand off as his fingers caught fire. The Inferi had been hit by the spell and sent flying back into the box, unconscious. Everyone was silent.  
"THAT. WAS. AWESOME!" James yelled, jumping up, Sirius smiled and stood up too.  
"How?" The teacher whispered, "I've never seen that before! You're too powerful for your own wand!" He whispered,  
"It wasn't my wand, Dumbledore gave it to me."  
"That's incredible." The teacher whispered. Merlin bit his lip,  
"I must've done the spell wrong." He said  
"Yes... that must've been it." The teacher said, "but you knocked the Inferi out." He said, "ten points to Gryffindor." He said. Merlin sighed  
"Thank you sir." He said,  
"Everyone, write a two page essay on Inferi, due next class." He said, "class dismissed." He walked into his office.  
"Class dismissed!?" James said,  
"awesome!" He said, and he and Sirius ran out. Arthur looked at Merlin,  
"Real inconspicuous." He muttered  
"I didn't think-"  
"You never do do you?"  
"I-"  
"Relax, Merlin, I'm just glad I'm on your side," he said

They had lunch next and then no classes for the rest of the afternoon until that night, when they had Astronomy. Which was entirely uneventful, until Arthur talked Lily into finally talking to James.  
"Very well, Potter, what do you want?" Lily asked  
"I just wanted to tell you you look wonderful tonight." James smiled, Arthur rolled his eyes and snuck back over to where Merlin and the rest of the Marauders stood.  
"Do I not normally?" She asked  
"You always look gorgeous." He smiled,  
"Don't mock me, Potter." She frowned  
"Mock you, Lily, I'm telling you how I feel, I'm not mocking you!" He said, "is that what you think this is?"  
"Do you blame me?" She asked  
"I'm sorry if that's how it seems, I honestly do fancy you." James said, Lily bit her lip, and looked away.

"This was the best night ever!" James said as they all headed back to their rooms.  
"Glad to hear it mate." Arthur laughed,  
"Thank you so much, Arthur!" James said  
"It was nothing." He said,  
"Course now he'll be writing poems non stop." Sirius groaned, "we'll never get another prank in before Easter recess."  
"Hey, Arthur, do you and Cathal want to come over for Easter break?" James asked, "Sirius and Remus are." He said  
"Sure" Arthur shrugged, with a smile.  
"Awesome!"  
"Man, I wish Ma would let me come." Peter whined.  
"Sorry Peter old pal." James said patting him on the back.  
"Well here's our stop." Merlin said as they reached their quarters,  
"Don't forget, Hogsmeade is tomorrow, make sure you get up in time for Breakfast!" Sirius said.  
"Will do." Arthur said.

The next morning they got up (Arthur with a bit of complaining) and headed down for breakfast. Once it was over they headed back to their room to get their money to go to Hogsmeade.

Merlin stood on his toes, pulling out the small wooden chest that used to be under his seat in his car, but now sat atop his dresser. Arthur immediately recognized the dragon emblem on the top of it as that of the Pendragon.  
"How did you get that?" Arthur asked.  
"Ahm...Gwen." He said. Arthur nodded slowly, and Merlin watched him, worried Arthur might feel depressed whenever he remembered his dead friends. But Arther didn't feel quite as bad as he'd expected, maybe it was because he still felt like this was a dream, maybe it was because he still had Merlin. Merlin looked away and unlocked the small chest. There were wrinkled papers and coins in it. Arthur picked up a piece of paper.  
"Fiche Punt?" Arthur read, unwrinkling a 20£ note.  
"20£" Merlin muttered, digging around in the chest. Eventually giving up he poured it out. Coins with rabbits and deer clattered to the floor and notes fluttered out.  
"You know if I were king I'd make sure everyone had a home." He said, remembering how his manservant had lived back in Dublin.  
"There are a lot more people now, Arthur." Merlin said, and counted out 500£.  
"Is that enough?" Arthur asked gesturing to the bank notes in Merlin's hands.  
"It's nearly enough to pay off my debt te Frank." Merlin mumbled, and stood up. "Ready?" He asked  
"Yeah." Arthur said, "Merlin, if... is Frank going to kill you?"  
"He's going te try." Merlin said, grabbing a few more coins and heading towards the door.  
"What happened?" Arthur mumbled, "you've changed so much."  
"The world changed Arthur, I couldn't be left behind." Merlin said opening the door.  
"Hey lads!" James smiled meeting up with them.  
"You could've at least kept the same outlook on life." Arthur asked him.  
"Life changes." Merlin mumbled  
"You promised me." He said. Merlin sighed,  
"Someday Arthur, there's too much going on right now."  
"What? Frank? I'll kill him." Arthur said. Merlin sighed  
"What's going on?" James asked, his smile had faded.  
"We were just talking." Arthur said, brushing it away distractedly,  
"I owe someone some money, and... don't worry about it." Merlin mumbled  
"To Hogsmeade!" Sirius said bounding over.  
"To Hogsmeade!" Arthur smiled. And they headed downstairs to find the rest of the group.


	8. Chapter 8

Hogsmeade was a beautiful town. They had lines of large Dutch style buildings, and rows upon rows of shops.  
"The robe shop is down that way." Remus told Arthur as Sirius pulled him and James into the Three Broomsticks.  
The young men walked into the clothing shop.  
"How con I help yee lads?" A woman asked walking up to where they stood,  
"we're just looking for some clothes." Arthur said. Merlin immediately found what he wanted, he grabbed a few blue and a few red tunics, a few brown trousers, a thin brown belt, and two neckerchiefs, one blue and one red. He brought them to the clerks desk, and waited for Arthur, who picked out a few nicer tunics of the same colours and some nicer breeches.  
"Oi, yee need some new shoes, laddy." The lady said, Merlin looked down at his feet. He did in fact need something newer at the very least. The white shoes were worn to their last miles. Arthur put his tunics, breeches, and a brown leather vest on the counter. Merlin grabbed two brown wool lined boots from the 'used' aisle and put them on the counter.  
"Do yee take Irish Pounds?" He asked,  
"Muggle money?" She asked, "aye, yare in luck, laddy." She smiled.  
"Thank you, m'lady." Arthur said as Merlin handed her a stack of Punts.  
Merlin and Arthur headed straight to the washroom to change into their clothes.  
"You look just like you did 14 centuries ago!" Arthur laughed, looking at Merlin, his shoes were even the same. Merlin laughed,  
"as do you!" He said, his slightly messy blond hair was as bit longer now, but other than that, he did look the same as he had back when they'd met, and he was Prince Arthur. Arthur smiled,  
"Nice to get into a new set of clothes." He smiled, Merlin nodded, "I feel like I've been in that for years!" Arthur said. Merlin magically fit all the clothes they weren't wearing in his leather back bag.  
"Hey I actually have been, so I don't want te hear it!" Merlin said. They walked over to the Three Broomsticks and found the Marauders at the bar, Sirius was flirting with the barmaid, James was watching Lily, Remus was reading, and Peter was egging Sirius on. Each nursed a bubbly drink.  
"Though you weren't allowed Alcohol."  
"This is Butterbeer, darling, it hasn't got very much alcohol at all." The barmaid smiled. She was a little older than them, probably in her 40s. "Would ya like one?"  
"I could go for some Mead." Arthur said, sitting down next to Remus. Merlin took the seat next to Arthur.  
"how old are you?"  
"22." He said, "he's 21, he'll take some Mead as well."  
"No, that's ok, I'll try some butterbeer." Merlin said, he didn't want to get drunk.  
"Right, no alcohol for Cathal, he's above mind altering things." Arthur said  
"Oh belt up." Merlin grumbled. The barmaid set two mugs down in front of the boys. They each took a sip. Arthur smiled, happy to have a familiar taste. He was glad they were in an old fashioned town, the city really made him nervous.

They had a conversation about the strange box that had arrived at Hagrid ' hut the day before. James had wholeheartedly declared it a Chimaera. Merlin told them he certainly hoped not. (He'd thought he'd killed the only one). Remus told them it Chimaera eggs were "Class A Non-Tradable Goods" so having a grown Chimaera would be really illegal. Sirius then agreed with James that Hagrid had one.  
They headed to the sweets shop and James and Sirius explained what each sweet was. Remus just bought chocolates.


	9. Chapter 9

That night Merlin was sitting by the window, quietly injecting between his toes, as he did in secret nearly every night. Tonight he saw Remus sneaking out of the castle, heading towards the so called Whomping Willow. Merlin magically willed his eyes stronger and watched as Remus poked at a knot in the bark. The tree instantly froze, and he headed under a large root. Merlin wondered what that was about, but decided that in his current drug induced state, he'd be more a hindrance than a help if the boy was in trouble. He slept for a few hours, then snuck out. He sent a rock at the knot and headed under the tree. There was scraping sounds down the thin hallway. He headed out into a room of an old run down shack. He looked around. The walls were scratched up, and blood speckled the floor. He knelt down. It was fresh.  
"Remus!?" He called, there was a grunting upstairs and he headed up. There was a bedroom at the end of the hallway, something was frantically scratching at the door. Merlin opened the door slowly and was met by a sight. He slammed the door, the room held a giant, furry, brown, fanged, wolf. He bit his lip.  
"Remus, are you in there?" The wolf howled a horrible sound. Merlin was surprised the door stayed closed on the beast. It howled again. There was such pain in the crys Merlin felt almost bad. He opened the door again. The wolf was now in the corner convulsing slightly as the morning sun peeked over the horizon and through the broken boarded window. There was ripped clothes some on the beast, some on the floor. Merlin suddenly realized what was going on.  
"Remus, you're ok." He said, coming to the werewolf's side. "I'm here. I got yee." It convulsed again, painfully, skin beginning to peel back. He pulled his fingers through the matted fur. He didn't want to watch. It was too hard. He remembered his girl, Freya, they were going to run away together when he found out about her curse. But she was forced to go out that night, kill again in that evil black furred demon. Arthur cut her down, he hadn't known, but no matter, Merlin's love was dead and would never come back. Merlin was jolted from his memories when he felt the fur shed off.  
"Cathal?" Remus whispered, his voice raw from howling, "I can explain-"  
"There's no need, I understand, it's not your fault." He said, "It's not you."  
"How-?" Remus started, not even his fellow Marauders had taken it this well,  
"My girlfriend... she turned inte a big black...she was like you..." he said.  
"Was?" Remus asked, wondering if maybe she'd found a cure.  
"She's dead." Merlin said, Remus supposed that was a cure. "I won't tell anyone, you have my word."  
"How do I know I can trust that." Remus asked. Merlin flinched, realizing his word stood for very little now, what with him running off never paying Frank, not that he knew that. But he did see him as a murderer, despite it being self defense.  
"I swear on me life, I won't tell a soul." Merlin said, "I know what it's like to have to hide." He said.  
"Thank you." Remus smiled  
"Can I tell Arthur?" Merlin asked  
"as long as you help me inside." Remus said, grunting with pain as he tried to stand. Merlin took off his brown leather jacket and handed to him. He then helped him into the slightly torn pants and gently pulled him to his feet, allowing him to lean on him. "You seem like you've done this before." Remus said.  
"Arthur has a habit of getting into fights... not with me, well, sometimes with me... but I mean we've had quite a few run-ins with muggers." Bandits, muggers same thing right? It wasn't really a lie.  
"You guys seem to be good friends."  
"Yeah... I guess, you boys seem to be as well." He said, referring to the Marauders' dynamic.  
"They're great, James and Sirius can be bullies at times, but they really aren't so bad."  
"Oh trust me, I know about that, Arthur's a right dollophead." Merlin laughed.  
"You seem different today" Remus said, looking at Merlin, who refused eye contact. They were back in the school now, and the hallways were rather bright, lit up by torches.  
"I'm fine" he said.  
"Left here." Remus said.  
"Right. Where are we headed?"  
"The hospital wing." Remus said, Merlin nodded, he wondered if I'd be like Gaius' place back in Camelot. He doubted it, that wouldn't cut it in this day in age. Plus this was apparently an entire wing of the castle. They walked into the so called hospital wing soon after.  
"There you go." Merlin said, sitting Remus down on a bed.  
"Your pupils are huge!" The young werewolf said,  
"It's dark out." Merlin shrugged  
"Not in here, not in the hallway." Remus said  
"Goodnight, Remus." Merlin said  
"Oh Remus you're back already!" A nurse it looked said walking out. "I'm Madam Pomfrey." She smiled at Merlin, "head nurse. He hasn't figured you out already." She said to Remus.  
"I'm apparently horrid at sneaking about,"  
"Well yee do walk straight across the field." Merlin said.  
"What's wrong with your eyes?" Madam Pomfrey asked  
"Nothing, goodnight." Merlin said, walking out, "See ya later Remus." Merlin said.  
"Madam Pomfrey?" Remus asked as the nurse helped him to lay down.  
"Yes darling?"  
"All werewolves are documented right?"  
"Yes darling, but don't worry, Dumbledore has gotten your file sealed."  
"Have there been any female black furred werewolves?"  
"Not that I know of." She said, "Why do you ask?"  
"Cathal said his girlfriend was like me."  
"Well there have been writings about other types of were-creatures." She said, "weretigers in India for instance."  
"I suppose so." Remus agreed, and tried to get comfortable. He really didn't think Arthur and Cathal were who they said. They acted strange. Especially Arthur, he didn't seem to understand simple things such as the showers or toilets. He seemed to need Cathal at his side at all times, who always seemed to stand slightly different when next to him. But how much could they be hiding? Cathal had told them he killed Arthur's sister... Arthur's sister, Cathal had said she was Morgan, but Remus could've sworn he'd said Morgana in the washroom. Remus sighed. It was late... er, early, and he needed sleep.

The next day the Marauders came to visit Remus in the hospital wing.  
"What do you mean you told him!?" Sirius whispered,  
"He walked in on me transforming, what was I supposed to say?" Remus asked rolling his eyes,  
"What did he say?" James asked  
"That his girlfriend was like me."  
"Was?" Sirius asked  
"She died." Remus explained  
"Shite, this guy's got terrible luck." James murmured  
"Shh, here they come!" Peter said, a little too loudly,  
"No, please by all means, continue gossiping." Arthur said, the boys laughed, "how are you doing Remus?" Arthur asked,  
"Like I just turned into a werewolf." He groaned, rubbing his head. Cathal looked nervous for a second, and Arthur laughed.  
"Yea, a werewolf, since it was the full moon last night, very funny." He smiled  
"You didn't tell him?" Sirius asked Cathal who nervously smiled and shrugged  
"didn't really come up in conversation." He said  
"Arthur, I really am a werewolf." Remus said.  
"Remus, I'm not stupid, you're not hairy." Arthur said  
"Not right now, I transformed last night." Remus tried again.  
"Ok this joke is getting old." The young man said  
"You really are thick." Sirius said,  
"Hey." Arthur said threateningly,  
"Ya shoulda seen when I told 'im I've got magic." Cathal laughed, "took a few hundred times, always said I was crazy." Arthur pulled him aside  
"Wait he really is a werewolf?" He asked  
"Yes sire." Cathal said, trying to refrain from rolling his eyes. Arthur unsheathed his sword.  
"Oi, Arthur!" Cathal said jumping in the way. "Put tha' away!" He said, the Marauders all pulled out their wands.  
"He's-" Arthur said  
"Absolutely harmless, Arthur." Cathal assured him trying to calm him down, especially since there was now a sword pointed at his chest. Arthur put Excalibur away.  
"I need to think." He said walking away.  
"What's his problem?" Sirius asked,  
"That's a normal reaction to my condition." Remus said,  
"you must excuse him, his town was attacked... by a friend of mine... that was like you..." Cathal said awkwardly, and ran after Arthur.  
"I'm following." Sirius said, he had the look in his eye he often got when his brother said something that would've made their parents proud.  
"Don't -" Remus started,  
"Me too." James said following him.  
"James! Sirius! Merlin's beard, Pete, can you stop them from doing something stupid?" He asked Peter nodded and ran after them.


	10. Chapter 10

"Arthur! Arthur!" Merlin yelled running after his king. He caught up to him by the clock tower. "You can't just de that!"  
"They're all dead Merlin." Arthur muttered, James and Sirius snuck up.  
"... I was wonderin' when it'd sink in."  
"Seeing him there I couldn't help but think of my father... and what he'd wanted me to do, I didn't mean to attack him, I don't care what he is." Arthur said pacing.  
"Perhaps you should apologize sire." Merlin mumbled.  
"Then I thought about Gwen, she died on her own! I wasn't there with her!"  
"She lived a good life, both with and without you." Merlin said  
"You were with her! By her side, but not me! Her husband!"  
"Arthur, it's not like that!"  
"You're always cleaning up my messes!" Arthur said  
"Now that I won't deny." Merlin shrugged.  
"I hate it!" Arthur growled,  
"I'd gladly take a day off, sire," Merlin suggested,  
"Not like that." Arthur groaned, "you had to tell Gwen when I was cut down, you had to protect me from my own big mouth, I was my own bane, you had to protect me-!"  
"Arthur, I told you there's no man I'd rather serve."  
"Shut up." Arthur said,  
"Really, you are a great man, and your people loved you, they wept for many moon's upon your death." Merlin said, "I wept for centuries!"  
"... I don't know what -"  
"James!" Peter said running over  
"Shite." Merlin hissed,  
"How long have you been there!?" Arthur yelled  
"Uh, what?" Sirius asked standing up  
"How. Long. Have. You. Been. There?!"  
"A few minutes." James shrugged,  
"Heard word that there was a secret passage over here." Sirius said  
"Why do you call him 'Sire?'" James asked  
"Belt up James!" Sirius hissed. "...wait why do you?"  
"Don't worry about it." Merlin mumbled, walking away.  
"I must apologize to Remus." Arthur said, walking back to the hospital wing. James and Peter followed him, while Sirius ran after Merlin.

"Remus, I would like to apologize for my behavior." Arthur said walking in and sitting next to Remus' bed, "you don't need excuses, so I won't make any."  
"I, uh, I accept your apology." Remus said  
"I really don't hate you, and I understand you cannot control your condition." He said,  
"That's alright." Remus said, James and Peter walked over.  
"His dad was one of those magic hating muggles!" James said  
"... I was brought up to hate magic and all that had it." Arthur admitted.  
"... I understand your reaction then... where're Cathal and Sirius?" Remus asked, they all shrugged.

Cathal was actually headed back to his room. The stress of the last situation had really made him start craving some peace.  
"Aliese." Cathal muttered, and the door swung open. He headed to his bed, pulling a small chest from beneath his bed. Taking out a small bottle and a syringe he pulled 10 units up and flicked the syringe squirting to remove the bubbles. He put the needle down and took off his shoe and sock.  
"Cathal." Sirius said, walking in, Cathal jumped to his feet, then saw it was just Sirius, sat back down.  
"Oh, it's yew." He mumbled.  
"What are you doing?" Sirius asked  
"You should be with your friends."  
"They're your friends too you know." Sirius said  
"I don't need this, Sirius." Cathal said, picking up the syringe,  
"Really, because it looks like you're about to inject yourself with some muggle drug-" Sirius said walking closer and sitting on the bed next to him.  
"I know, I'll kick it when I can, right now it isn't safe enough for me to be having withdrawal."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I'm fine." Cathal snapped, gripping the needle.  
"Does it have to do with Arthur?"  
"Everything has to do with Arthur." Cathal muttered,  
"Is he... hurting you?" Sirius asked awkwardly,  
"What? No, it's not that... it's complicated."  
"I've been through this stuff before, my parents... they weren't stellar... James' mum really helped me out, but I had to ask for it first, otherwise they had no idea." Sirius said awkwardly  
"Sirius, I'm really sorry your parents are dicks, but that's not what's happening here." Cathal said the boy next to him chuckled darkly  
"Your father doesn't sound like such a great man." He said after a silence.  
"Look... I thought Arthur was dead, all my other friends were... and yes, my... father... helped push me to drugs, but it's really my own fault, ok? Now, can you please go, I don't wanna inject in front of you."  
"We could ask if Madam Pomfrey has any potions to nullify withdrawal symptoms." Sirius said. Cathal looked up,  
"They have those?"  
"I took some for nicotine." Sirius admitted, "What's that?"  
"Heroin." He told him  
"She might have something." Sirius said.  
"Thank you." Cathal said standing up.  
"Anything." Sirius said, "actually, there is something I want to ask you." He said,  
"Ok." Cathal said hesitantly,  
"You know how you blew up that wand?"  
"...a happy accident."  
"Right, so you're obviously quite powerful."  
"Or very bad at magic."  
"I've seen you use hand magic, don't fake it."  
"I-"  
"James, Peter, and I were talking... we wanted to give Remus a real great present this year, since last year's nearly ate his hand."  
"How-"  
"It's a long story, anyways, we want to become animagi!" He said throwing his hands up excitedly, Cathal seemed to be waiting for an explanation. "How don't you know what animagi are?"  
"I'm uneducated?"  
"They're people who can become specific animals at will. And we think they could be near werewolves."  
"It's see where this is going..."  
"Genius right?"  
"... not quite the word I'd use, I was thinking more along the lines of, dangerous, insane, and maybe outright stupid."  
"Oh C'mon!" Sirius whined, "you're the most powerful wizard we know, you've gotta help us, I mean who doesn't want to be an animagus?!"  
"...I'm not sure I know enough about them..."  
"We have tons of books!"  
"I guess I could try." Cathal sighed finally. Sirius whooped.  
They headed back to the room. Where they found Remus asleep.  
"He's agreed to help us!" Sirius said,  
"Awesome!" James said,  
"We have to go ask Madam Pomfrey for something." Sirius said, and they walked over to the back room.

"What did he agree to?" Arthur asked, James looked at Remus, he was definitely asleep.  
"We're going to become animagi!" He whispered  
"What's animagi?" Arthur asked, Peter and James shushed him,  
"Be quiet, we're technically not supposed to do it... an animagus is an animal form you can become."  
"That's gotta be some really powerful magic." Arthur said, the boys nodded.  
Merlin and Sirius walked out of the back room,  
"This should last you until you're clean." Madam Pomfrey said, "take a teaspoon every morning." She said, Merlin nodded and thanked her.  
"What's that?"  
"Ahm..." Merlin mumbled  
"It's... gonna make his magic even stronger." Sirius whispered, James smiled  
"Nice!" He said. The bell rang,  
"Bullocks! That's the bell!...damn it I spat everywhere..." James said,  
"we're late to transfiguration!" Sirius said  
"McGonagall is going to kill us!" Peter squeaked,  
"You kidding? Minnie loves me!" Sirius laughed,  
"Belt up, Black!" James said pushing him. They all ran out.


	11. Chapter 11

"Terribly sorry we're late again!" James said,  
"We got lost!" Arthur said  
"We had to help them find their way!" Sirius said catching on,  
"They were a great help!" Merlin said,  
"Yes, thank you boys." Arthur said,  
"Sit down." She said, not even glancing up from her desk.  
"Yes ma'am," James said  
"Whatever you say" Sirius said,  
"Won't happen again!" Peter said. They all sat down.  
"Nice improv!" James whispered across Sirius to Arthur, who smiled.  
"today we are are going to be transforming plates into cloth." She handed out a few plates to each student. Knowing they'd break the first few.

"Bredan æt béon ne plat ac flac." Merlin mumbled, and with a flash of gold across his irises, the plate became a blue cloth the first try. The rest of the class was flipping through the textbook looking for a charm. It only took a few minutes and a few tries for them to figure it out  
"Mr. James." The teacher said  
"Yes?" James replied  
"Not you, Mr. Potter." McGonagall sighed, and looked at Arthur.  
"Me, I'm not Mr. James, I'm King Arthur." Merlin face palmed. Everyone laughed.  
"Do you want a detention?" She asked  
"No m'lady." He mumbled,  
"Good. Now then, what are you having trouble with?"  
"I can't seem to pronounce it correctly." He said  
"Why don't you try again?"  
"Bredan æt béon nec plat-" Arthur tried pointing his wand at the plate  
"Ne." Merlin said,  
"oh! Bredan æt béon ne plat ac flac." Arthur said, and his eyes flashed gold. The tip of the wand caught fire and the plate became a piece of red cloth. He waved the wand until the fire went out, and looked at the teacher.  
"At least you didn't cause the wand to explode." She sighed  
"Tha' was an honest mistake, m'lady." Merlin said.  
"you two are something else, you know that?" She said. They looked at each other and shrugged. Professor McGonagall began to explain the magic behind the transformation, but James was whispering to them all.  
"McGonagall's an animagus!" He told them.  
"You can't even tell!" Arthur said looking at her.  
"McGoo's a kitty." Sirius smiled.  
"After class you should come to our room so we can start looking over the spell." James said. They nodded, and when class was over headed to Gryffindor tower.  
"We have to keep the room a disaster to keep Remus from finding the books." Sirius said, pulling a few layers of clothes out from under his bed. Underneath were about ten books.  
"Start reading I guess?" Merlin said  
"We already marked the pages that are helpful, this book is really the only one that says anything, but the writing is strange." James said handing Merlin a very old looking book. He opened to the first page.  
"Nimueh." He muttered, Arthur looked over.  
"What?" He was shocked "She was an animagus?"  
"A hawk it seems." Merlin said flipping through the pages  
"Uh... do you know her?" Sirius asked  
"My father's ancestors hated her, she was a witch that nearly destroyed my family line." Arthur said, "father spoke of her on occasion."  
"Here it is, the spell needed... this speaks of a ritual as well." Merlin said,  
"How can you read that?" James asked.  
"This? It's just Latin." Merlin said,  
"Not the Latin we learned!" Sirius said,  
"It's more of the sort of Latin people would be speaking... with a lot of abbreviations." Merlin said then stopped, "it calls for a sacrifice to the Triple Goddess." He said  
"No way." Arthur said, "we aren't doing this."  
"C'mon Arthur!" James and Sirius pled. Arthur looked at Merlin, who shrugged.  
"...I suppose we my try..."  
"Yeah!" James and Sirius yelled jumping up.  
Merlin read the page over.  
"We'll need to travel to the White Mountains in Wales."  
"The what?"  
"Uh... it's Snowdonia now I believe." Merlin mumbled, flipping through the book some more,  
"Oh, we have small camp there." James said, "perhaps we could call you down there Easter Break, Pete!" He said  
"ok!" Peter squeaked  
"There's a cave that houses the Disir, the three soothsayers of the Triple Goddess." Merlin told them. "We will need to leave all weapons outside as it is a sacred place. That means wands and swords." He said looking at Arthur,  
"Ok, ok, I get it!" He laughed.

The rest of the morning seemed long and boring, but McGonagall asked for a list of the Gryffindors going home for Easter after lunch. And then it was Care of Magical Creatures.  
They headed down to the Greenhouse.  
"Why are we here?" Sirius groaned, he didn't like Herbology.  
"Because, Mr. Black, we are learning are out Gnomes today." The professor said. Arthur couldn't tell if it was are out woman or a man, scars covered... his/her face, and... he/her were missed a hand and a nose. "They've been trying to get into the Greenhouse." They all headed over to the long grass behind the Greenhouse, and the professor began to tell them what Gnomes were, when suddenly about 12 stood up and walked away from the Green House.  
"Emrys!" They said, bowing in front of Merlin, "you have returned!" Merlin looked around,  
"Uh... I wasn't ever here."  
"No, but Scotland has heard of your great feats in Wales for generations!"  
"...thanks, but I think you have the wrong-"  
"Great job collecting them, Cathal!" The professor smiled, going to grab one,  
"What are you doing?" Merlin asked, the Gnomes ran off.  
"Great..." the professor said. They couldn't find them after that, even though they spent the whole class trying.  
"You two just can't have a normal class can you?" James asked,  
"Sorry," Merlin said,  
"It's actually quite funny!" Sirius said, there was a loud squeal from the other end of the grounds "oh! the other day we had a plan for the best prank of the year, it sounds like it's finally started" they headed over to the lake were a very upset giant squid was attempting to get out of a very pink lake.  
"I guess Squishy doesn't like pink." James said  
"Squishy?"  
"Pete named the squid." Sirius said, Peter smiled proudly.  
"That is decidedly pink." Arthur said. McGonagall walked out of the school, and hadn't taken but 3 steps before she yelled "Mr. Potter and Mr. Black!" They laughed, and ran toward her  
"Yes Minnie dear?" Sirius smiled  
"20 points from Gryffindor for turning the lake pink, and 25 from for calling me Minnie." She said, sternly, "and detentions for the both of you!"


	12. Chapter 12

That weekend they were all packing up to head home for Easter recess.  
"A whole 2 weeks!" Sirius said, "of absolutely no homework!"  
"You have homework over the break." Remus said  
"No, Remus, I think /you/ have homework over break." Sirius smiled, ruffling his hair. He smoothed it back down as Sirius started jumping on the bed.  
Meanwhile Arthur and Merlin were trying to figure out what muggle clothes they had. Luckily Merlin had some extras hed taken from the car, that had long since been discarded. Arthur packed a few red tees and jeans and a blue sweatshirt. Merlin a few dark blue long sleeve, a few lighter blue tees, and jeans. They were ready within a half hour, along with Remus, the other three were still rushing about.  
Finally they were all boarding the Hogwarts Express and headed to King's Cross Station.  
The Marauders, Arthur and Merlin were sitting in a compartment eating sweets and joking about when James opened his bag and Nimueh's book fell out.  
"What's that?" Remus asked  
"Er-"  
"So that's where that went!" Merlin said picking it up and looking angrily at the boys.  
"What is it?" Remus asked  
"My... diary." Merlin mumbled  
"guys!" Remus said,  
"we couldn't understand it anyway, it's in lower class conversational Latin." James shrugged.  
The whistle blew.  
"Oi! We're nearly there!" Sirius said  
"We need to change!" Peter realized, and they all scrambled with their trunks.

It took a little while but they all got changed eventually. Remus wore a brown jumper with a black long neck dinosaur walking across, and black pants, and Oxfords. Sirius wore a Ramones shirt, a leather jacket, ripped jeans, and combat boots. James wore a red Sargent Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band tee shirt and jeans with red converse. And Peter a brown wool sweatshirt and wrinkled brown pants. Arthur wore a dark blue sweatshirt over his red shirt and jeans, with Merlin's old trainers. Merlin wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt rolled to his elbow, a faded blue shirt over it, worn jeans, and trainers. They were all sitting down when the train stopped.  
"Here we are!" James said waving out the window to his parents. And he and Sirius ran off the train grabbing their trunks. Remus rolled his eyes and followed with Peter.  
"Ready?" Arthur asked, Merlin nodded,  
"Time to become Déorcynn." He said, referring to the animals they'd become later. Arthur smiled, and they walked off the train.  
"There you are, we thought you'd gotten lost!" Sirius laughed, Arthur laughed,  
"Not yet." He said.  
"You must be Arthur and Cathal, James has told me so much about you!" Mrs. Potter smiled,  
"Uh oh." Cathal said, they all laughed,  
"We best get going then." Mr. Potter said, Peter waved goodbye and headed off to find his family.  
"Let's see, who's coming with us?" Mrs. Potter asked,  
"Me, Sirius, Remus, Arthur, and Cathal." James said, pointing to everyone.  
"Oh boy." Mr. Potter said, "I'm guessing we shouldn't expect our house to be intact by next week." He laughed.  
"Nope!" Sirius and James said. They all laughed, and headed to a doorway on the far side of the platform. He now realized it was labeled "9 3/4" they headed through the doorway and out a wall into the busy station.  
"Did we just walk out a wall?" Arthur asked, the Marauders smiled and nodded.  
"That's brilliant!" Merlin laughed.  
"I can't believe you boys never went to Hogwarts when you were 11!" Mrs. Potter said.  
"I wish I had." Merlin said, course the founders hadn't been born yet. They headed through the crowded station.  
"Cathal fucking O'Regan!" Someone screamed as they walked outside of the station. Merlin turned around. There was Frank. "So yee ran away te England dija?" He growled walking closer.  
"An' yew followed me?" Merlin asked  
"Was actually meeting up with act supplier." He said  
"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Mr. Potter said, Merlin seemed to suddenly realize he was with other people.  
"What's this?" Frank asked, "Yare real da' not good enough?"  
"He fucking hates me, so yeah I left 'im!" Merlin growled, "now I suggest yee fuck off before I get mad again." He hissed. Frank sneered, and Merlin raised his hand, Frank backed off nervously.  
"Who was that?"  
"My old dealer." Merlin mumbled.  
"James why do you always end up around these sorts of people?" Mr. Potter asked,  
"Hey!" Sirius said, "I never did heroin!"  
"Heroin!?" James and Remus yelled at Merlin who raised his hands in surrender.  
"I'm clean a week now!" He said  
"No way!" Arthur said  
"Yeah, Sirius told me they have withdrawal blocking potions."  
"That's wonderful Mer-Cathal!" Arthur said,  
"Im think we should head home now." James said

The Potters had a very nice house just outside of the city, it was large enough and we'll hidden from muggles (the entrance was in a giant Willow). They had a late supper and headed upstairs for a few games of wizard chess before they fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

It was rather late and the boys were all sitting around watching Sirius and Remus play wizard chess.  
"Have you seen Cathal?" Arthur asked, as Remus' Pawn strangled Sirius' the boys shook their heads,  
"I'm going to go find him." He said, walking out. There was no one in his room, but he checked the closet just in case. To his horror, out walked Morgana, hair messy, eyes black, a grin plastered across her face. She held Merlin in front of her. He was squirming and shouting, she dug a knife into his throat.  
"but he killed you!" Arthur said stumbling back. She took the chance to slit Merlin's throat."NO!" He screamed and unsheathed his sword, Morgana muttered a few words and the sword went flying. The Marauders ran in.  
"He deserves it, the slimy traitor!" She hissed.  
"Do something!" James yelled watching the scene unfold. Remus was staring at the dead boy at the woman's feet. Sirius had pulled out his own wand and was pointing it at the woman.  
"She's more power than you could imagine! Merlin's the only one who could ever hurt her!" He screamed,  
"Ic þe wiþdrífe!" Cathal yelled, walking in, Arthur looked between him and the dead boy on the floor. Morgana flew backwards, next to Remus where she and the dead Merlin transformed into a white orb floating above his head,  
"Riddikkulous!" He said and it became a balloon.  
"haven't you ever seen a bogart? They become your greatest fear!" Remus said as the balloon flew towards Sirius where it became two angry people, who looked alot like him,  
"You blood traitor! What are you doing with these half breeds!?" The woman yelled raising her wand,  
"Riddikkulous!" Sirius growled, and their black robes became pink polka dotted bikinis, and stumbled over to James, where they transformed into a giant snake,  
"Riddikkulous!" He said, and it became a giant spring, rolling next to Merlin, it formed into Arthur, who was dressed in his armour and red cape.  
"Really? I'm your greatest fear?" Arthur yelled, then the bogart Arthur was stabbed through the chest by Mordred who appeared with a puff of white smoke behind him. Arthur paled slightly.  
"What do I do?" Cathal asked as Mordred looked towards the real Arthur pulling his sword from the fake king.  
"Make it funny and say 'reddikkulous'" Sirius said,  
"What? I, Reddikkulous!" He shouted, and Mordred was suddenly wearing Gwen's dress. Arthur started laughing hysterically, and Cathal even snickered a bit. James and Sirius found it hysterical as well, since the dress didn't quite fit the Druid. Remus couldn't help but laugh after that, since Sirius' laugh was truly contagious and the bogart retrated.  
"That is the worst beast I've ever seem!" Arthur said, looking after it.  
"You guys have some dark fears."  
"My sister was probably the scariest woman I've ever met." Arthur said, "she'd be your fear had you met her." He mumbled.  
"We should probably get to sleep now." Remus said,  
"No, I'm gonna have nightmares now!" Sirius whined.


	14. Chapter 14

They all did have nightmares, which was rather awkward, since they all woke up, some screaming, some to the screaming. Sirius and Remus were on the floor in sleeping bags, James was in his bed next to his friends, and Arthur and Merlin were on the other side of the room.  
"Ok, Remus was right." James panted, Sirius yelped and covered Remus' ears,  
"Don't tell him that!" He said, "He'll get all big headed, and think he's always right!" Remus pushed him off him.  
"Bloody snakes man! They're so gross!" James mumbled shivering.  
"You guys wanna... not go back to sleep?" Remus asked, he really didn't like dreaming about werewolves.  
"how about you tell a story." James said leaning over the edge of his bed.  
"Merlin!" Arthur groaned rolling over.  
"Ahm, how's about I tell you about the time Arthur's dad accidentally married a troll?"  
"How about no." Arthur said,  
"ok, how about the time you nearly married a fairy who wanted to drown you?"  
"No."  
"The time you nearly married that -"  
"How about no marriages?" The Marauders were all cracking up by then, and Merlin was smiling ear to ear.  
"Aw!" James and Sirius whined.  
"How about you Cathal?" Remus asked  
"You want to hear about Freya." Merlin said, Remus nodded, "That's not a very happy story." He said,  
"Can we hear it?" James asked, Merlin looked at Arthur who shrugged. He'd tell the story, but in a modernized fashion.  
"Ok, it all started awhile ago. Arthur was in charge of the small police force of the town, and his father was... mayor." Merlin said, "a bounty hunter arrested a young girl, said she was cursed-"  
"Ok hold up, what?" Sirius asked  
"Arthur's from an old fashioned town, anyway, They were going to... well, I let her out, and hid her in Arthur's father's basement."  
"How didn't they notice?"  
"Well, see, they lived in a mansion, and I was basically a butler for Arthur, so I could come and go as I pleased, either way, I stole a portion of Arthur's food every day-" Merlin explained  
"Said I was getting fat." Arthur pouted  
"I never straight out said that, you just assumed it." Merlin shrugged, smiling, "I protected her and we started to fall in love." He said,  
"You even got thrown in prison for her." Arthur said, "I had to come bale you out."  
"It wasn't prison persay, just a holding cell." Merlin mumbled, "I thought our relationship was good, it looked promising, we just had to get out of the city."  
"Meanwhile, I had my hands full trying to figure out what was attacking the citizens of my town." Arthur said, "and my father really wanted us to find out where Merlin's girlfriend disappear to."  
"I caught wind of it all but didn't think much of it, until one day when I found a beast in the basement.-"  
"A werewolf?" Sirius asked, Merlin suddenly noticed the boys were practically right in front of him, they'd been moving closer so much, "no, she was a... a big black leopard with wings, I watched as if transformed back into my Freya, she'd been cursed as a child by a witch whose son she accidentally killed with her magic. She'd been cursed to kill every night. I understood why she hadn't wanted me te trust her, and I told her we'd run away together. At the time I believed I was different as well, I'd never met another person with magic who wasn't trying to kill Arthur or his da' so I didn't trust myself all that much either." We were going to run away the next night, I stole a nice dress from Arthur's sister, Morg-er-Morgan and food from Arthur. When I went downstairs I couldn't find Freya anywhere."  
"That's because she was out as a beast unwillingly trying to murder more innocent people." Arthur said, "me and my friends were trying to destroy her before she could hurt anyone else, we didn't realize she was a human trapped inside the body of that beast!" Arthur said, "I hate to say it, but I was the one who dealt her the mortal wound."  
"When I found them it was too late, the beast seemed to show remorse though as I helped it downstairs where it became Freya and I tried to heal her." Merlin said. "I failed and brought her to the nearby lake, where I placed her on a pier and sent her off, lighting it on fire as it floated away." The Marauders were I shock,  
"That's so sad!" James cried.  
"I warned you." Merlin said.  
"Perhaps we should tell him about the time the hobgoblin turned my ears into donkey ears, and made my father so bald he refused to leave his room." Arthur said  
"What!?" James and Sirius asked,  
"Shhh!" Remus shushed them, and Merlin laughed,  
"I accidentally let a hobgoblin out and it possessed my mentor and ward, so that he went around prankin' everyone."  
"Uh oh." Remus said  
"What?" They all asked,  
"I think they've been possessed as well!" Remus said, They laughed and Sirius ruffled his hair.  
Merlin told the story until they'd all fallen back to sleep, laughing the whole way to unconsciousness.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day they slept in, and when they did finally wake up that afternoon, they decided to play quidditch.  
After James and Sirius explained it, very in depth (they even gave the history of the game) they picked teams. Sirius was on one side and James on the other. James said he wanted to be shirts, so Sirius got to pick first.  
"Remus." Sirius said, and Remus walked over grumbling.  
"Arthur." James said next,  
"Cathal" Sirius said next, then James started to complain because he was a man down,  
"Just tie a pillow to a broom, it'll play about as well as Cathal." Arthur teased.  
"Ooh!" James laughed,  
"Oi Cathal, you better play better than a pillow!" Sirius said nervously,  
"Well, I've actually been in the air before, Arthur hasn't." Merlin smiled, mounting the broom.  
"Oh it's on!" James said, taking a pillow to a broom and mounting his own. They all got up in the air after that. They were playing just Chaser, since there weren't enough people to play more than just that. The pillow was floating in front of the middle hoop on its broom.  
"Hey no Keepers!" Sirius yelled.  
"C'mon, the pillow just wants to help, he's a bit mentally ill." James said  
"He's got feathers for brains." Sirius said James gasped  
"You take that back!" James said "He didn't really mean that, Mr. Pillow."  
They started playing after that. Merlin was very quick and nimble on his broom, sweeping about and dodging around Arthur who was playing like he fought, with force. James and Sirius were a perfect match, and Remus didn't really want to play, so he and Mr. Pillow were well matched.  
Arthur started with the ball, and Sirius flew around him,  
"You gonna pass princess?" He teased, swatting at the ball,  
"Shut up, Gwaine!" He said and chucked the ball to James who caught it and shot on the left goal when Merlin swooped in and flew to to other goal Tsing to Sirius. The game went on a while.  
Shirts were a goal up when Mrs. Potter called them in for supper, right as Sirius scored.  
"No fair, she was calling us in!"  
"I'm sorry James, dear, that was a buzzard beetle."  
"I don't think that's the term." Remus mumbled, landing clumsily and pulling his jumper back on.  
James and Sirius ran in, pushing each other around, apparently deciding the tie would be broken by whoever gets inside first.  
"I don't know how the Potters deal with the pair of them." Remus said walking in with Arthur and Merlin, who'd finally gotten his shirts back on (a Gnome had stolen one).


	16. Chapter 16

That night they played exploding snap. Mr. Potter joined in after he came up to check on all the explosions. Sirius had burned off his eyebrows and was trying to grow them back. He now had a beard but still no eyebrows.  
"Did it work?"  
"Uh a little, you'll have to try again to make sure." James sid, while the rest tried not to laugh.  
"No way I'll give myself a unibrow."  
"Oh, we wouldn't want that." Remus said stifling a laugh behind his hand.  
"Uh, you might want a mirror, son." Mr. Potter said walking in. They all went silent. Sirius looked in a mirror.  
"James!" Sirius yelled, they all cracked up, even Mr. Potter. "Hey!" Sirius whined, and Mr. Potter fixed it, still laughing.  
The game went pretty late, and M. Potter told them they should go to sleep soon, since they were going to the city the next day. The boys nodded, but Mr Potter heard three more explosions before he fell asleep, 'course there were probably a few more after that, but they probably realized they should cast a silencing charm around the room.  
The next day when they got to the city they headed to a rather dirty little pub.  
"Where are going?" Arthur asked, looking around the dirty pub.  
"Just wait, my friend." Sirius laughed patting him on the back. They walked towards a brick wall, where Mr. Potter pressed his wand to a brick.  
"Welcome." James said, "to Diagon Alley." He said as Sirius started humming.  
"Always for the dramatics, let's go." Mrs. Potter laughed walking through the opening.  
The boys ran straight to Zonkos, while Arthur and Merlin just kind of looked around in awe. They meandered through the street until they came to a dark alleyway.  
"No, no, no, Arthur! I know that look." Merlin said, eyes widening  
"C'mon /Mer/lin, don't be such a girl's petticoat." He said walking down the dark alleyway. Merlin looked around for Mr. And Mrs. Potter, but when he didn't find them he followed Arthur into the creepy alley. They walked through the seemingly abandoned dark alleyway.  
"Are you ok? You aren't talking my ear off." Arthur said, Merlin looked at him.  
"Why do you like this sort of place so much?" Merlin asked, "It's real dangerous I bet, probably not quite as bad as the Valley of the Fallen Kings, but I feel like we are walking into an ambush."  
"Ok, Merlin?" Arthur asked  
"Yes?" Merlin said, stopping to look into a darkened shop window.  
"Shut up."  
"You wanted me to talk!" He said quickly, jogging to catch up.  
"Are you boys lost?" A voice asked, they spun around, and Arthur tried to grab for a sword.  
"What are you doing down here?" Another, younger, voice asked, from the other side, they stood back to back,  
"Declare yourselves!" Arthur said,  
"Definitely Muggles." Someone laughed (this one was definitely a girl) and finally stepped into the light.  
"So what are you itty-bitty muggles doing down here?" A girl asked, her hair was a disaster, quite like Morgana's after she had been exiled. From the other side came a boy, he looked a lot like a mini Sirius, only much more prim and proper, his hair shorter for one. The first voice belonged to a man, who looked a bit like the mini Sirius.

Meanwhile James, Sirius, and Remus were in Zonkos, while the Potters were at a pub. James was running around trying to figure out what best to stock up on, while Remus was just reading a book in the front. Sirius had noticed someone he recognized.  
"Dromy!" He said, heading over, Remus looked up, and then back at James who was test smelling dung bombs, and decided he'd go with Sirius.  
"Sirius!" The woman in question smiled, walking over to him, "me and Ted were just taking little Nymphadora for a walk,"  
"Don't call me Nymphadora!" The little girl whined, her hair turning an angry red.  
"Woah there Dora! Calm down!" Sirius laughed as his favorite cousin's daughter stomped her foot.  
"Your hair's turned red!" Remus said, walking over,  
"Yeah! I can make it any colour!" She smiled, hair lightening to neon pink.  
"That's incredible!" Remus said, "I've read about that-"  
"Yeah, yeah, we know Remy, you've read about everything!" Sirius laughed, "Dromy, Dora, this is Remus." He said smiling with his face near Remus' he pushed him away,  
"What has given you the terrible misfortune of knowing him?" Remus asked  
"Family." Dromy said  
"Oh, sorry." He said  
"Don't worry, I got myself kicked out, went and married a muggle born." Dromy joked.  
"The horror!" Sirius laughed. A blonde girl walked over.  
"Cissy." Dromy said, moving Nymphadora behind her legs,  
"I'm not here to cause any trouble," she said, "I'm just wanted to warn you, Orion, Bella, and Regulus are in Knockturn Alley."  
"Thank you Cissy." Dromy nodded, Narcissa smiled and headed back down,  
"They didn't follow you?"  
"No they found some muggles or something." She said, Remus and Sirius looked at eachother.  
"Where're Cathal and Arthur?" Sirius asked,  
"I don't know." Remus said,  
"James!" Sirius said, James walked out, eating a sweet,  
"What's wrong?" He asked  
"do you know where Cathal and Arthur are?" Sirius asked, Remus was pacing  
"No, why?" James asked  
"My dearest father seems to have found some 'muggles'" Sirius growled  
"Oh Shite." James said, and they ran down into Knockturn Alley.

"Wáce ierlic!" Merlin hissed, and the boy flew backwards.  
"Oh, so you are Wizards?" Bella asked,  
"First time here?" Orion asked  
"Fuck off." Merlin said,  
"Crucio!" Orion said,  
"Scildan!" Arthur said, eyes lighting up gold.  
"What manner of magic is this?" Orion asked,  
"Cathal! Arthur!" James yelled, running over.  
"Father." Sirius growled,  
"Blood traitors, Halfbreeds, and now Muggles?" Orion asked,  
"Crucio!" Bella yelled, and Merlin was suddenly struck by the spell, and sent crumbling to the ground.  
He couldn't hear anything but muffled yells, and a few curses yelled back and forth, as he slipped into his head. He tried to ignore the pain, but his memory was brought back to Morgana's hut, when she tried to torture him. With words and pain but he promised he'd never betray Arthur. Back when it happened, he didn't remember anything after Morgana stuck the snake in his neck, but a few weeks later it all filled back in. He remembered every attempt he made on his King's life. He wanted to believe all the stupid things he did were his will power fighting the mind control, but he doubted it.  
 _"And what's the job?" Leon asked Merlin as he took a crossbow from the armoury.  
"to kill Arthur." Merlin smiled,  
"driving you mad is he?"  
"Not for much longer!"_ How hadn't Leon noticed something wrong?  
He remembered the time he couldn't protect Arthur from the questing beast, until he was nearly dead. He remembered all the close calls, and worst of all the time he failed. When Mordred cut him down.

"Is he going to be ok?" Arthur asked, as he carried Merlin back to Diagon Alley.  
"Probably, the first Crucio is always the worst." Sirius said. Arthur nodded and put him down on a bench. He was muttering.  
"What's he saying?" James asked,  
"I'm sorry." Merlin murmured, "Arthur... I failed... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... he's dead... he died... Kilgharrah, I failed... my destiny... Arthur..."  
"...do you know what that's about?" James asked  
"...Merlin..." Arthur mumbled looking at him. Suddenly Merlin woke up and fell off the bench.  
"Arthur!" He said  
"Mer - Cathal!"  
"You're alive!"  
"Oh no, they've reset him." Arthur groaned.  
"no, I'm not- I just had flashbacks and... nevermind." He shook his head, "that hurt." He said.  
"Yeah, Bella's cruel." Sirius said, "I'm sorry you had to meet them." He said  
"Your family?" Merlin asked sitting up  
"Yeah." Sirius said. James ran over with his parents.  
"Cathal honey are you ok?" Mrs. Potter asked,  
"I'm fine, don't worry about me." He said, "didn't hurt that much, was the flashbacks that- are you ok Arthur?"  
"I'm fine, _Mer_ \- er - Cathal!" Arthur said Merlin smiled and stood up, but fell forward a bit from vertigo. Arthur caught him.  
"Oi, stood too fast..." Merlin mumbled, standing up straight.  
"You always were clumsy." He teased, ruffling his hair  
"And you've always been a dollophead!" Merlin smiled.  
"So you're ok now?" Mr. Potter asked.  
"yeah." Merlin smiled,  
"oh, ok, we were headed to the bank, would you like to see?" Mr. Potter asked.  
"Ok?" Arthur shrugged, and they all headed to the bank.  
"Merlin, what were you muttering on about?" Arthur whispered as they headed towards the giant white building  
"I ahm, just, you know..."  
"You don't have to feel guilty about anything, except maybe for being a terrible manservant." Arthur said,  
"Least I wasn't like George."  
"... I don't know, at least he was punctual." Arthur shrugged,  
"You hated that!" Merlin said  
"Did not!" Arthur laughed  
"really?" Merlin asked, raising his eyebrow in a very Gaius-esque way.  
"I guess it could get rather annoying." Arthur admitted.  
"Ha! So you admit it!" Merlin said,  
"We all knew George was annoying, I never said you weren't as well." Arthur said.  
"Hey!" Merlin pouted. Suddenly Sirius jumped between them, putting his arms around their necks.  
"Hey guys!" He said  
"Hello there Sirius." Arthur said, "have you come to save me from Cathal's annoying ramblings?" He asked  
"no, sorry, I'm here to add some more!" He said, Merlin laughed and Arthur groaned dramatically.


	17. Chapter 17

When they walked in Arthur and Merlin looked around, amazed by the size of the place, and the large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The rest were looking rather confused. All the goblins had stopped their work to stand.  
"Welcome Emrys, we are humbled by your presence." The one straight across from the door.  
"Not again." Merlin mumbled,  
"I would be glad to take you to your vault." The goblin said.  
"I have a vault?" He asked, the wizards looked between Merlin and the Goblin confused  
"You always have to make a scene." Arthur said, "I tell ya, you can dress him up, but you can't take him out."  
"Cathal, what's going on?" Mrs. Potter asked.  
"Ahm, well apparently I have a vault." The goblin held up a key, and Merlin nervously approached him, the goblins bowed their heads in respect as he walked past. The goblin handed him the key. It was old and rusted. It appeared to be a few centuries old.  
"Who opened the account?" Merlin asked.  
"one Geoffrey" The goblin said,  
"As in Geoffrey the bookkeeper?" Arthur asked,  
"He recounted your adventures." The goblin nodded, "legend has it a court physician-"  
"Gaius!"  
"-asked him to recount your lives and allow for some sort of help at The Once and Future King's return." The goblin said,  
"That's wonderful!" Arthur laughed, Merlin smiled, looking around,  
"Please, go back to your business." He said awkwardly,  
"They can't until you've left." Arthur laughed, as if the ways of a monarch were obvious.  
"So... Cathal, you wanna tell us what's going on here?" James asked,  
"My uncle had his friend open an account in my name." Merlin said

Mr. and Mrs. Potter headed to their vault, while James, Sirius, and Remus went with Merlin and Arthur to Merlin's vault. The ride there was rather terrifying to Remus, while Sirius and James were holding their hands up and whooping as if it were a roller coaster. When they finally got to the vault they unlocked it and walked in.  
"How is there so much?" Merlin asked, amazed by the immense wealth in front of him.  
"interest, Emrys." The goblin said  
"Please call me... Cathal..." Merlin said  
"New name?" The goblin chuckled,  
"You could say that." Arthur said  
"This is incredible!" Sirius said from behind a pile of gold bars.  
"I suppose we can pay for your parents' hospitality now, James." Merlin said filling his bag with Galleons. He and Arthur walked farther into the vault, to check just how vast Merlin's new found wealth was.  
Remus waited until they left and looked to make sure his friend ds were preoccupied gazing at the piles of money.  
"Hey." Remus said to the goblin, "I have a question for you." He said  
"What do you want _werewolf_ " the goblin spat. Remus flinched slightly, he should be used to this sort of treatment by now, the goblin must've smelled it on him.  
"If you don't mind me asking, who's Emrys?"  
"Who's Emrys? And you call yourself a wizard." The goblin scoffed,  
"Please, sir." Remus figured the goblin's obvious prejudice against werewolves would keep him from getting anything from him.  
"Do not talk to me /werewolf/!" The goblin said turning away,  
"Don't you dare talk to him like that!" Sirius growled walking over.  
"hey guys?" Arthur called James ran over and Remus followed, pulling Sirius, who was staring the goblin down.  
"Sirius, just ignore him." Remus muttered pulling him away.  
"I'm not going to stand by while everyone berates you!"  
"I can take care of myself."  
"I know you can, but you refuse to call people off on it!"  
"Sirius, I can't just-"  
"That's why I do!"  
"Sorry, have I interrupted something?" Arthur asked  
"No, sorry." Remus said,  
"I was wondering why there's a dragon?" He said pointing down the hall, where Merlin was petting a large white dragon.  
"it protects the private vault." The goblin said, he picked up a bell and walked into the room. He began to ring it and the large creature squealed and shrunk backwards.  
"What are you doing?" Merlin asked  
"The dragons are taught to expect pain when they hear the bell." The goblin explained  
With a flash of gold across Merlin's irises the bell fell to the ground.  
"I want this Dragon freed." He said,  
"we can't do that, Emrys." The goblin said  
"If you know who I am, you know why this must be done." Merlin growled  
"I understand you are kin, Emrys, but the ministry-" the goblin explained  
"The dragon is to be freed."  
"I will speak with the ministry, but can't make any promises." The goblin said, Merlin walked over to the dragon.  
"Aspringe" He said, springing the chains from her body. The dragon stretched her wings, and the boys all watched in awe.  
"I thank you, old worlock." A dragon's voice rumbled through Merlin's head alone.  
"Kilgharrah." He mumbled, remembering the old dragon. He knew this dragon wasn't him, but in death he had become the protector of his noble breed.  
"your work is not yet done, old warlock, dark times are ahead, the only way you can stop it will be to announce yourself to the world and all low the darkness to come to you, before it is ready."  
"But I can't." He said, he worked best in the shadows, he couldn't take it when all eyes were on him.


	18. Chapter 18

Remus went to his parents' house for Easter. The Potters, Sirius, Cathal, and Arthur, dropped him off at his house; a quaint tudor house in the middle of a field, and headed up to the mountains.  
"I don't understand why you boys want to come all the way out here." Mr. Potter said  
"my father's ashes were scattered through these woods at about this time a few years back," Arthur lied, "every year Cathal and myself travel here to commemorate his life."  
"Oh that's so sweet, Arthur." Mrs. Potter said quietly.  
The cabin was small, it had only two rooms, the bedroom, where the parents slept, and the living room, where the boys slept. They ate outside under the trees.

The boys snuck out of the cabin late on Saturday, not long after Peter took the Floo Network over. They headed up the mountain, in a nervous silence the whole way. When they got to a small opening in the rock, covered in moss, they knew they were in the right place. Magic was thick in the air, Merlin couldn't help but smile at the feeling of it flowing into him. In this new world it wasn't often he felt that.  
"You want to go first Cathal?" Arthur asked when they walked up to the dark cave. They put their wands down on a rock outside.  
"No, I don't really fancy it." He said, shaking his head and staring blankly at him,  
"You don't have a choice." Arthur said, and Merlin he nodded quickly, head tilted, and walked down the dark passageway.  
"Emrysss..." three voices hissed, sounding as though it were all around them. Peter tried to run away, but Sirius pushed him ahead.  
"Oh great Triple Goddess, we have come to ask a favor of you!" Merlin said, bowing to one knee, the boys stood a bit farther back nervously watching. In the back of the cave stood three old women in ragged ripped cloaks, hunched over in their great age, waiting for centuries for the next soothsayers to come and relive them of their long service.  
"And why... should we... help you?" The voices said one at a time.  
Merlin took the bread and set it at the goddess' feet.  
"We have brought you sacrifices." He said  
"Bread?" They laughed,  
"You aren't getting much of anything as of late."  
"Liessss!" They hissed, "The Old Religion lives on under a new name!"  
"They have given the Religion sacrifices, you alone have not been pleased by any sacrifice for centuries."  
"...what is it you ask for?" The center one asked.  
"The power æt Bredan Æt Déorcynn." He said, they laughed  
"You have New Age Wizards with you, do not mock me Emryssss."  
"He speaks the truth, we humbly ask for this Wundor." Arthur said stepping forward, and bowing  
"Ah The Once and Future King..." They hissed, "you've finally discovered the Magic within your sáwol?" She teased, "hmmm... we shall grant you this favor, Emryssss." They said finally, he bowed deeper and began the spell  
"Eaw eormenláf þrifeald rícen álíefednes mec þe ríce swá þæm ic máius bredan æt béon ne mann ac déorcynn þý bita wiðinnan mín sáwol." His eyes burned gold, and the bread had set on fire, "Ágildan mec æt ábycgan swelc þe wundor on mín syfre." He muttered he felt his eyes burn golden the whole time, and for a while afterwards and then his whole body was tingling. The world seemed to shrink. He looked down. He no longer wore shoes, in their place were two taloned feet. He looked to his arms, they were brown wings. He flapped them, then willed himself human.  
"a merlin." Arthur laughed, "fitting." Merlin grinned, eyes crinkling.  
James, Sirius, and Peter stepped forward now, and along with Arthur set their bread at the Goddess' feet. Merlin held his hands over their bowed heads, and his eyes began to glow good again.  
"Eaw eormenláf þrifeald rícen álíefednes mec þe ríce swá þæm hé máius bredan æt béon ne mann ac déorcynn þý bita wiðinnan lóh sáwol. Ágildan _ æt ábycgan swelc þe wundor on lóh syfre!" He was screaming at the end, fighting through the pain of all the magic flowing through his body. The boys began to transform. Claws and hooves scratching the stone floor. At last they stood, and bowed to the Triple Goddess as animals. Arthur had become a great Lion, James, a Stag with grand antlers, Sirius a huge black dog, and Peter a brown rat.  
They transformed back and left the cave.  
"Emrysss!" The Goddess called, Merlin looked back, "remember your destiny." He nodded and they walked out of the cave.  
"We're bloody Animagi!" James said and transformed again, trotting bout the clearing, tossing his antlered head. Sirius laughed a bark like laugh then covered his mouth,  
"Have I always laughed like that?"  
"Not quite so dog like, but yes." Peter squeaked. Arthur smiled and pushed Merlin with his shoulder,  
"Good job." He said, Merlin beamed.  
"Thank you, Sire." He said. James the stag headed back into the woods, Peter turned to a rat and jumped onto his antlers. Sirius, now a dog, bounded after them playfully. Merlin picked up their wands and transformed into a bird. Arthur was last, turning into a lion and following after the boys.


End file.
